Book Two: I Am The Ninja
by tyffanie
Summary: It's been over a month since Randy Cunningham was kidnapped and McFist found out who the ninja was. But now, Randy must prepare for something that could change Norrisville forever. Also, a new girl comes into Norrisville, and befriends Randy. Randy starts to fall for her, but this new student is in love with the ninja, and she also has a secret she is keeping from Randy.
1. Chapter 1

It's been over a month since McFist found out my identity; things have been getting pretty intense. I mean, every five minutes there a robot I have to fight off. But now it's the first week of March and things have been pretty quiet. But I can't let my guard down. The Sorcerer may still be planning to escape. So I need to be on high alert at all times. I can't trust anyone. Well, I know I can trust Howard. He's my best bro. I'd be nothing without him, and he'd be nothing without me.

"Cunningham, I hear there's a new girl in school and she's apparently she's a fan of the ninja. She was home schooled all her life but now her parents are letting here spend he last school years in Norrisville." A new student who's a girl, and is a fan of the ninja. Just what I need. Another ninja fan that wants the ninja to be their date to the school dances. I'm not saying I don't like all of the girls in love with the ninja, I'm just afraid that one of them might get hurt while asking me out while I'm in the middle of fighting a robot or a stanked student.

"Shweet, the ninja gets another lover fan."

"Dude, shut up! There she is." Howard points toward the front doors of the school. And in came a girl wearing an aqua blue short-sleeved shirt, and a dark blue skirt. With long brown hair with blonde highlights. She looked amazing; I couldn't take my eyes off of her amazing sea blue eyes. They sparkled every time light shimmered on them. She was true beauty.

"Cunningham snap out of it she's coming over to us!" I snap out of dreamland. I looked and new girl was coming this way.

"Um, hi I'm new here and I was just wondering if you could help me find my way to my classes?" I just stood there, looking at her. Howard gives me a shove and I react normally.

"Oh sure, mind if I take a look at your schedule?" New girl handed me her schedule and I looked at it in surprise. She was in every one of my classes. Even my homeroom! "You have the same schedule as me. I guess we're going to be seeing each other a lot now. By the way I never caught your name. I'm Randy, and this is my best bro, Howard."

"Oh, well nice to meet you Randy and Howard. My names Kaitlin, but you can call me Katy." Kaitlin. The name is even a beauty. Howard looks at me and a ware's Katy and me that we're going to be late for first period.

"Okay, lets go then. By the way, I've heard some things around the school about our science teacher. And is she really…"

"Married to that skeleton? Yeah." Howard interrupts people like he's such a know it all.

We get to first period where we have Spanish class. And I ask Katy if she wanted to sit with Howard and me.

"Well, you guys are the only people I've met. And you guys to seem kind of nice….Why not? Scoot over Howard please." Before Howard can scoot over, Katy scoots Howard away from me and sits right between Howard and me. I have to say, that may have been a little rude, but I'm sure she's just nervous. It's her first day, who can blame her. I'm going to have a little trouble focusing in class, since Katy's sitting next to me.

The bell for the end of the class rings and I escort Katy out of the classroom. As Katy, Howard, and me are walking to second period, I see the Nomicon flash red.

"Um, you guys go ahead. I have to use the bathroom real fast. I'll meet you guys there." I dash into the boys bathroom and into my usual stall and open the Nomicon. I am sucked into the Nomicon and I find myself in a forest full of pine trees. Words pop up in front of me in a blue and purple colored text.

**_A Ninja Must Know When It Is Okay To Surrender,_**

**_But Only When They Know It Is The Only Choice._**

"Surrender to what or who? McFist? He kidnapped me, and almost exposed the ninja to Norrisville." I stop and think, I know that it must be something about the Sorcerer. The Nomicon is telling me something that I might need incase the Sorcerer escapes. I am then sucked out of the Nomicon and find myself back in the same bathroom stall I was in when I came in here.

"That's wonk Nomicon. Can't you at least give me a little bit more knowledge, you know, since I had that vision? I'm going to need all the knowledge I can get." Before I can say anything else to the Nomicon, the second bell rings. HISTORY! I'm going to be late. I fly out of the bathroom, to the end of the hallway, and into my seat next to Katy and Howard.

"Wow, that was a pretty long bathroom break Randy. I thought that boys were supposed to be quicker in the bathroom than girls?" Katy says to me with blissing voice. I could listen to her voice all day.

"Well, I uh had to get something from my locker."

"Oh. What did you need to get?"

"My pencil." I show her the pencil that was sitting on my desk.

"Oh, okay. So do you guys play Grave Puncher?" No, Honkin, Way! The most amazing girl I have ever met plays Grave Puncher. This is the cheese!

"Uh yeah we do. Me and Cunningham play everyday after school." I think Howard wants Katy to hang out with us after school.

"That's so bruce! I love Grave Puncher! I have all seven games."

"Wait, but there are only six. The seventh one doesn't come out until summer." Howard now looks like he doesn't trust Katy.

"Let's just say I know a guy. Why don't I bring it over to your house after school Randy, the three of us can play it together."

"Shweet, that'd be awesome Katy. Guess we're going to be the first people in Norrisville to play Grave Puncher Seven." I can't wait until this day is over. But it's only second period, Wonk. This is going to be the longest, most boring day of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Prepare to eat my fist, you guys are going down!" Katy was pretty good at playing Grave Puncher, she even suspected Howards signature move. She is officially my number one favorite gamer. I mean, she beat Howard at Grave Puncher, how can I not like her for that.

"I'm going to make you eat those honkin words Katy!" Howard yells.

"Oh yeah Howard? Well eat this!" Katy defeats Howard once again and I'm pretty sure it was the thirteenth time in a row.

"Man that's wonk! You cheat Katy!"

"Howard, don't be mad at Katy. She's just a little bit better at playing Grave Puncher than you." I try to defend Katy but I'm sure she would've been able to handle Howard by herself. Just then, a reminder goes off on Katy's phone.

"Oh man, I go to get home. My dad's going to be worried about me. Got to go guys. Bye Howard good luck trying to beat my high score, oh and you can keep the game Howard." She grabs her tote bag and begins to walk over towards me, "Bye Randy, I had a really great time with you tonight. See you tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow Katy." I walk Katy to the door and before she leaves I ask her, "Katy, why don't I walk you home? I mean it's getting pretty dark out."

"Okay, thanks Randy." Before I walk out the door with Katy I yell to Howard that I was taking Katy to her house. And then we begin our walk.

"So Howards your best friend? Must be nice, to have at least one friend. I never even got a chance to even see what other kids looked like when I was growing up."

"What do you mean Katy?" I knew what Katy was talking about; she was home schooled for her entire life with out any friends. I just thought that if I didn't ask her I would be a huge wonk.

"I lost my mother to a kidnapper, I was only three when it happened. We were walking from the park to go home and eat dinner, when a black van came up from behind us. They grabbed my mother and I, and pulled us in the van. I was so scared and confused; I didn't know what was going on. I fell asleep while we were in the van next thing I know is that I'm in a hospital bed with my dad at the end of my bed with his head down. I asked him what happened and…"

"And, what?"

"He told me that mommy wasn't going to be with us any more. That she was with God now. He never told me how she died until I was old enough, so pretty much when I turned ten. And my dad was so scared that he would lose me, so he had me home schooled. I asked him if I could go to Norrisville for my high school years, and he said I could as long as I have pepper spray with me when I walk home. I never got to meet anyone my age when I was growing up." I was speechless, I knew she was home schooled since she could read, but I didn't think that the reason why would be so sad.

"I'm so sorry Katy, I never should have asked."

"It's okay Randy, besides, I have friends now. I've got you and Howard. You guys helped me when I was down, even though we've only known each other for like a whole day."

"It feels like I've known you for at least a week." She giggles at my joke.

"I knew you were the right person for me to talk to, and that you were an amazing guy. I knew it the minute I saw you Randy." Her blue sparkling eye's look into mine, and I could just feel that we connected.

"Well um, here's my house. Thanks for walking me home Randy. I'll see you and Howard tomorrow." Before Katy goes into her house, she turns around to look at me, and runs to give me a hug, and whispers in my ear, "Thank you Randy, for listening to me about my mom. You're the first person I've ever told." I hug her in my arms and we both let go. "Good night Randy."

"Night Kaitlin." She shuts the door behind her and I begin to turn around and head back to my house.

When I get back to my house and in my room, Howard is standing there looking at me and says, "So how was your walk?"

"It was okay. Why you ask?"

"Cause you were gone for 45 minutes!" Oh man, I must have lost track in time when I was talking to Katy.

"Sorry Howard, I guess I lost track of time. I was just walking Katy to her house. Why are you getting so honkin mad for?"

"Because Cunningham, she's a girl. We're guys. She's not fit to hang out with us." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I thought Howard liked Katy. She played Grave Puncher with us, then a again she did beat Howard at it over a hundred times.

"What's your problem Howard? I thought that you liked Katy, we just played Grave Puncher seven Howard. The game hasn't even come out yet. And she even let you keep it!"

"Didn't you notice that when ever I was sitting with you in a class, she would push me away and sit next to you."

"Howard, she's new, she's probably just nervous or something. Besides, it's not like she's trying to replace you are something Howard. Give her a chance."

"Fine, but I'm still going to keep my eye on her."

"Whatever. Hey want to play some more Grave Puncher. I bet that I can kick your butt." I say to Howard feeling confident.

"You're on Cunningham, but don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're my best bro."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I even learned some sweet new moves from watching Katy beat you today."

"Let's punch some graves!"


	3. Chapter 3

When I get to school, I try to look for Katy. I finally find her standing by my locker. As I begin to walk toward her, she gives me one of her celebrity smiles.

"Hey Katy, I was just looking for you. What are you doing at my locker?" I asked her.

"Actually Randy, I was looking for you. I wanted to know if we could study for this weeks science test together after school?" Shweet! My first study date with a girl.

"That'd be awesome. I guess we'll go to my house right after school then, right?"

"Yeah, totally…Well, there's the bell we better get to science." Just then, for the first time in two weeks, one of McFist's rob-apes comes bursting in through the wall. "Whoa Randy what's tha- Randy? Where'd you go?"

I quickly ran over behind a trash can and put ninja mask on. "SMOKE BOMB!" I smoke bomb in front of the robo-ape. A crowd of people began to fill the hallway and begin to cheer for me.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!"

"Looks like it's time to take the trash out! Ninja kick!" I kick the robo-ape through the hole in the wall, and it crashed into the dumpsters. I take out my sword a slice the robot in half, "Ninja Slice!" I start to see Katy running toward me and I panicked and yelled, "SMOKE BOMB!"

I then re-appear over by the boy's bathroom and run over to Katy.

"Randy! Where were you? You just misted it, the ninja fought a huge robot that I think was supposed to be an ape."

"Sorry Katy, I had to use the bathroom. We better get to class." Katy and Me start to walk to Mrs. Driscoll's classroom. When we get in there, we got over to the back of the class and sit with Howard.

"Now class, as you all know that the end of the semester is coming up, and some of you might want to bring you grade up. So we are doing a partner project for the end of the semester. You may work alone if you'd like. You have five minutes to pick your partner. GO!" I look at Katy, and she looked at me. We both knew what we were thinking. We wanted to be partners for the project.

"So Cunningham, I what do you think we should do for our project?" Howard got in front of my face blocking my view of Katy.

"Howard, me and Katy were actually going to be partners. For the project."

"But, we were always partners for a project." I pull Howard away from our table so I can explain to him why I was going to be partners with Katy.

"Howard, Katy's new here. She'll look stupid without a partner. She's our friend, we can't just let her do a project on her own."

"Cunningham, I told you that this girl was trying to replace me."

"Howard, she's not replacing you, why are you acting so offensive?"

"You know what Cunningham? Forget it! You have fun with your new best friend!" Howard walks over to an empty table, and sits the. I turn around back to Katy.

"Is everything okay with you and Howard?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Lets start brainstorming on our project."

"Actually, why don't we work on it at your house Randy? We can study and work on this at the same time."

"Okay, why not."

I meet Katy out in front of the school. We start to walk to my house. When we get there, we walk up into my room. We plop down on my couch and begin studying. "So Randy, what is the chemical symbols for water?"

"Um, H-Zere-O?" She smiles and giggles, it wasn't a joke. I'm actually serious.

"H20"

"Oh, well I knew that. I was just messing with you."

"You're so much fun to be around Randy. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend." If she knew me since I was six, then she would believe I don't have a girlfriend.

"Well you're so gorgeous, I'm surprised you don't have a boyfriend." What the juice did I just say? She's going to think I like her now. Which I kind of do.

"Well a couple of the guys here in Norrisville did try to ask me out on occasion. But I don't want to go out with someone I just met. I mean, I might want to date someone who I've known for like two weeks now. Someone who has the most purplest of hair in school."

"Really, who?"

"Who else do you know that has purple hair Randy?"

"You mean me? Really? Kaitlin, ever since I saw you walk into Norrisville, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You're all I think about." I looked into Katy's eyes, they shimmered full of joy and pure happiness.

"Randy, come down stairs and let the dog out back real fast would you?"

"I'll be right back, this will only take a minute." Actually it would take five minutes, since Robert (our dog) can't be left alone without getting himself in trouble.

**Kaitlin's POV**

I began to rummage through Randy's book back. I need to find that book, I have to. I promised him that I would bring it to him along with the mask. He told me not to fall for Randy, that he was a sneaky boy. That he couldn't be trusted. But I'm in love with Randy, Randy changed my life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost him. But I have to. I have to get the mask and the book, and bring it back to McFist. I start to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly go back to sit down on the couch and act casual.

**Back To Randy's Point Of View**

"Sorry about that. Now where were we?"

"Actually, Randy. My dad just sent me a text and he wants me to come back home. I'm sorry." I help her pack up her stuff and escort her to the door.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so." She moves toward my face, and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Randy." I wave bye to her and close the door behind me. I think I'm in love.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I've never felt so alive before. Who thought that a girl like Katy would kiss me? Well, on my cheek at least. I looked at my book bag and saw the Nomicon glow red. I went over to go get it when I noticed that my drawers had all of the clothes out. I was sure I stuffed those in there before I went to school today. I put all my clothes back in their drawers and went back to get the Nomicon. I open it up and am sucked into a whole other place. Words in a red and black text pop up in front of me.

**_Beware Of The One You Find The Most Intriguing, And Beware Of The One You Think Is Your Friend._**

"What the juice? What do you mean Nomicon? That I should watch out for Howard. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure that our friendship is over. He thinks that Katy is an enemy or something."

**_Be Careful With That One, She Is More Than She Appears To Be_**

****"Man whatever Nomicon, I like Katy, and Katy likes me. She is the perfect person that I can trust anything with. Even my secret." I am thrown out of the book, and when I wake up the Nomicon slams itself shut. First Howard now the Nomicon. What next?

When I get to school the next day. I notice that Howard is ignoring me, and wont even look at me. Forget about Howard. The spring dance is coming up and I have to ask Katy to go with me. I walk over to Katy's locker and I take a deep breath.

"Hey Kaitlin, what's up?"

"Oh, hey Randy. I'm just cleaning out my locker. What'd you want."

"Well you know, the spring dance is coming up and I was just wondering if you-" Just the Bash cuts right between Katy and me.

"What's up chick? So I've seen you walking around here a lot lately. I hear you're the new girl."

"Bash, I'm not new anymore, I've been going to school here for almost a month now. And I'm in your science class."

"Potato Tomato. Anyways, I hear you're looking for a date. So here's how its going to go down. I'm going to pick you up at seven, wear something that'll make all the guys in this school wished they'd ask you out before. Oh and you're paying for the tickets."

"As much fun that sounds, I'm not into jerk faces like you. So I'm not going with you Bash."

"Did you just say no? Did she just say no to me? Nobody says no to Bash! You're going to the dance with me whether you like it or not!" I bud in front of Katy and get in Bash's face.

"She said no Bash now leave her alone!"

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?"

"I am!" With that, I am punched in the gut really hard. It felt like a medal hand had just punched me.

"Randy!" I hear Katy scream my name, and then I see her angel face in front of mine. "Randy, are you okay?" I nod my head to assure her that I am all right. "Why do you have to be such a jerk Bash? He was just trying to stick up for me. It's not like he offended you or anything or called you a name. What the juice?"

"Forget it! You're not worth it." Bash walks away from the scene and Katy helps me up. I look at her and tell her I'm alright.

"Are you sure? He hit you pretty hard Randy."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyways where was I? Oh yeah, well Katy I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?" I pull a bracelet with her name on it out of my pocket and give it to her.

"Oh Randy, it's beautiful. I love it. Yes Randy Cunningham, I'll go to the spring dance with you."

"Shweet, oh and where what ever you want, I'll pay, and what time should I pick you up."

"Aw Randy you're so sweet. Thanks so much." She gives me a nice gentle hug that makes me feel all warm inside. I grab her hand and we walk to class holding hands. When we get to class, I see the look on Howards face. He didn't like that I was holding Katy's hand. And he knew that I asked her to the dance. How does he know? I texted him that I was going to ask her today, but he never responded so I'm not sure if he read it or not.

"After you Miss Kaitlin."

"Oh no, after you Mister Randy."

"Excuse me Randy and Kaitlin? If you two are done talking to each other at the door, then please take your seats." Says the annoying teacher. Katy and me got take our seats, and I begin to day dream about what Katy will look like at the dance. Maybe she'll wear a glittering long or short dress so that it will match my hair. Or maybe black simple dress. I don't care what she comes looking like, she looks beautiful all the time, no matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

It's the night of the dance. I feel like I'm going to throw up because I might embarrass myself tonight. I just need to breath, take a deep breath and relax. This is the night I prove to Howard and the Nomicon that they were wrong about Katy. That she's not the enemy, that she's not hiding anything. But in order for me to prove them right, I have to show Katy that she can trust me. I have to tell her everything. The mask, the Nomicon, everything. I look over to my book bag to grab the mask; I put it in my pocket.

When I get to Katy's house, I check my breath to make sure it doesn't smell shnasty. I'm all clean. I knock on the door, and it opens. When it opens all the way, I see Katy at the door wearing a stunning strapless dress. It is dark red with shimmering sparkles all around it. Her hair is curled and is let down. I am speechless, seeing my queen right in front of me.

"Wow! Kaitlin, you look amazing." She blushes.

"Aw, thanks Randy. You don't look too bad yourself."

I put my hand out to her, "Shall we?"

"Yes we shall."

When we get to the school, everyone is starring at Katy and me. They begin to whisper among themselves. I look at everyone, and give them all a glare. I hear one girl say, "I can't believe she's going out with Randy, he's totally out of her league." I ignore them and Katy and I continue to walk to the gym room (Where the dance is being held). We finally get to the gym room and I ask Katy if she would like to dance with me. She says yes. Shweet! So far everything's going smoothly.

"This is a pretty cool dance. Especially since I'm here with you Randy." She says to me as we dance together.

"Yeah, I know. Lets just hope it doesn't get too crazy."

"Randy, it's a dance. Things are supposed to get crazy." Just then Bash cuts in between us.

"Really? You went to the dance with this guy? You turned me down for this shoob! What's wrong with you? I know what's going on, he's holding you against your will. Forget him, come and have a dance with me hot stuff."

"Bash, I told you no already! Randy is not holding me against my will. He asked me to the dance and I said yes. Now get your stupid blown up head out of your butt and just realize that I'm not into you Bash!"

"Oh, you will be. But you should just save the trouble and just come dance with me now."

"Bash, just leave us alone. Don't ruin the dance for everyone." I say to Bash.

"This doesn't involve you squirt. Now back off!" Bash push's me out of the way and goes back to yelling at Katy. "When Bash wants something, Bash gets it. No matter what, you're going to go out with me either way."

"Bash that's enough! Can you please just leave me and Randy alone?"

"Fine, but I'll be back for my dance. So be ready."

"Bash is such a jerk face, I can't believe that his step-dad is McFist, I mean, if he's the most beloved person in Norrisville. Yet, Bash is the most hated person in Norrisville." She really hates Bash. I guess she was looking forward to this dance, and she just didn't want anything to go wrong. Well neither did I, but still. It sounds like she wants to kill Bash!

"Yeah, Bash has always been a bit of a jerk. He always has been, and always will be." A slow dancing song comes on, and I look at Katy and pull my hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

She smiles, "Yes you may." She takes my hand and we slow dance together as close as can be. Her head rests on the right side of my chest. I could feel what she was feeling, she felt comfort with me, and she felt safe around me. And now, it is my duty to protect her, at any means necessary.

"Randy?"

"Yes Kaitlin."

"I-I need to tell you something." We are now both looking into each other's eyes.

"I think-I think I'm in love with you Randy." We both stare at each other, I tell her through my eyes that I was in love with her too. We both began to lean toward each other's faces. Three seconds later, we were both kissing. I was kissing the girl of my dreams, while we're slow dancing. All of the sudden, out of no where, Katy pulls me away.

"I can't do this. I'm sorry Randy. I just can't"

"You can't do what Kaitlin? What's wrong?"

"This! I can't do this to you Randy. I just can't, I don't want anything to happen to you. I have to go, I'm-I'm so sorry Randy, I never wanted to hurt you." She storms out of the gym room in tears, I begin to follow her but she yells at me, "Randy just stop! Stop following me. It's not safe!"

"What's not safe? Katy, please stop just tell me what's wrong." She runs out through the front building doors. I run through them as well, but when I get out there, Kaitlin is nowhere to be found.

**Kaitlin's POV**

Tonight was supposed to be the night I convince Randy into telling me he was the ninja, then I trick him into going outside with me. McFist will then make it look like I am being kidnapped, and of course Randy will come for me. But only to find out, that I will destroy him. I don't want to destroy him, McFist is making me. But I can't do this to Randy, he's my friend, correction, he's my true love. I have to figure this out.

When Randy and me get to the dance, we start off having the most bruceumest time ever. Of course Bash has to crash the party and demands me to dance with him but I tell him no, I told him that I was dancing with Randy. Then a slow song comes on. Randy and me begin to dance the night away. I never wanted the night to end; I never wanted to lose Randy. I have to tell him how I felt. I told Randy that I was in love with him, and then we kissed. When we kissed, I felt fireworks. But I can't, I have to get out of here. I push Randy away and tell him I had to go, I told not to follow me. McFist had cameras all over the building. So once I stepped outside, I would need to hide in the bushes. I run through the doors and into the bush. I hear Randy call my name and open the door. He walks back into the school. While I begin to break down in tears. I have just betrayed McFist. The man who has the power to kill me, and blame it on somebody else. I will soon have to pay my price, the plan has just been changed. I am still part of the plan, but I am now the bait.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the dance was pretty hard. I was being ignored by the love of my life. Was the Nomicon right? Is there really something about Katy that I don't know about? When I get to my locker, I see Howard there looking at me. I walk over to him and he says to me, "Hey, I heard about what happened last night. You okay man?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean we kissed Howard I felt something. And I'm pretty sure she felt something as well."

"I'm sorry Cunningham, about everything. About me acting like such a wonk. I should have left you and Katy alone. I'm sorry bro."

"It's okay, I just wish that I could find Katy and figure out what's going on." Howard and me begin to walk to class. When we get in science, Katy is no where to be found. I wish I could help Katy. I love her, I need her. But how can I help her, when I can't even find her.

After school, Howard and me both walk to Katy's house. I ring the door bell. Her father answers. He was a very tall and an average looking kind of man. He had black short hair, and stood up straight.

"Um, excuse me sir? May I please speak to Kaitlin. It's really important."

"She doesn't want to speak to anyone BUT you, so your friend will have to stay here." I look at Howard, and he nods.

"Thank you sir. Where is her room?"

"Up stairs second door to the right." I walk up the stairs, and into Katy's room.

"Hey, can I come in?" She had a green blanket covering her while she sat up against the wall.

"Randy? Oh yeah sure, come in."

"Hey, um are you doing okay? I was really worried about you last night after you stormed out." I ask trying to look into her eyes. But she keeps avoiding mine.

"Yeah I'm fine. Its just, I can't do this Randy. You mean too much to me. If I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Why is she afraid she's going to lose me? I would never leave Katy. I wouldn't leave her even if she told me to.

"Katy, I'm not going anywhere." There's a long moment of silence, "You know, Kaitlin. You can tell me anything. You can trust me." She pulls her head up and looks at me.

"Okay, but after I tell you. I wont be able to talk to you anymore." I cut her off.

"No, don't tell me. I don't want to stop talking to you. You mean everything to me."

"But Randy, I have to warn you. I have to tell you something, I've been keeping a huge secret from you."

"No, I've been keeping a big secret from. But, once I tell you it. You have to promise not to tell anyone about it. The only person who knows about it is Howard."

"Randy, you can't tell me."

"You're right. Just promise me you'll meet me at the park in an hour. Please Katy." She looks away for a while and thinks. Then she looks back at me.

"Okay Randy. I'll see you at the park in an hour."

"Thank you Katy. I'll see you there."

When I'm almost at the park. I get a text from Katy telling me to meet her at the bench by the fountain. When I get there, I can't find Katy anywhere. I look over at the bench and see a folded piece of paper. It read:

Dear Randy,

If you ever want to see Kaitlin ever again, you will come to my building without the ninja mask at 7:30 pm. If you fail to come, she will meet her fate. And if you tell anyone of this or show this note to anyone. Then you will never see your precious Kaitlin ever again. See you soon.

Sincerely, Hannibal McFist

Great, I should have known McFist would have struck sooner or later. I made a commitment last night, I promised that I would protect Katy, any means necessary. And now I have to save her from McFist. But I have to leave the mask behind. If I come with the mask, McFist will kill her. I need to settle this; I need to end all of this. I can't let Katy out of my sight once I save her. I don't want to lose her.

**Kaitlin's POV**

I was right around the corner of the park. I couldn't believe what I was doing. What if McFist sent one of his robots to kill Randy? Maybe I should just turn around. I'll text Randy that I can't meet him at the park, and we can just talk at his house. As I'm about to text Randy, I see a limo pull up from behind me and I here a familiar voice. It was McFist.

"Where do you think you're going Kaitlin?"

"I'm meeting Randy at the park. What do you want?"

"You failed me last night Kaitlin, you didn't stick with the plan. And you know what I have to do now." I see a small robot lizard come from behind McFist. It was the same one he used to put me to sleep when he first captured me.

"No, you don't have to do this McFist. Please, all I wanted was to be normal. Have a normal life. That's all I want. You told me that Randy was the enemy, that I couldn't trust him. You lied to me McFist, you used me. I almost put Randy in danger; he's the most amazing person I have ever met. And you're the most disgusting person I've ever known. You will never get Randy, I'm not going to let you!"

"I'm sorry you don't see eye to eye Kaitlin. But I will get Randy Cunningham. I don't need you to lure the boy into my trap; I don't need you at all. But I can see that you're going to be a bit of a problem." I slowly begin to run away, I hear McFist snap his fingers. The robot lizard was starting to chase me. I was now running for my life. I had to get to Randy and warn him, but I was too late. The robot lizard was now in front of me. It sprayed the gas into my face. I was beginning to feel sleepy. I couldn't keep my balance. I fell over onto the ground. Before I blacked out, I saw robot apes come toward me with a sack. I'm so sorry Randy. I'm so sorry. I should have told Randy about McFist when I had the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

I begin to walk to McFist industries; I left the mask with Howard. I never told him why I needed him to hold onto the mask, I just told him that I needed him to hold onto it. That it was important that he did. I was trying to think of how this would go down, and if I would be able to get out of there with Katy. It's going to be a little hard since I don't have the mask. What will McFist do with me? Is he finally going to destroy me once and for all? Will he keep me as a prisoner? I finally get to the building. I ring the top floor bell; I am pulled from under my feet, and find myself in a black room. 50 feet away from me, a light turns on. It is shining on a cage; I look and see something in the cage that appears to be lying down. I look close and it is Kaitlin. "Katy!" She doesn't move. Was she dead? She can't be.

"Relax boy, she's asleep. I'm surprised that you showed up. You better not have the mask with you."

"No, I left it behind. I should have known you would do something like this sooner or later. Well I'm here now McFist, what do you want with me?" I try to look for him, but the only light there was, was the one that was on top of the cage that Katy was in.

"I still don't have my power that I was promised to be give. The only way I can get my power is if I make sure you are dead. So here's how it's going to go down, I'm going to keep you here until the Sorcerer has escaped. And once he gives me my power, I will use them to destroy you. But, of course, I won't be able to destroy you with powers, and I won't be able to get them until after you are destroyed. I'm just going to destroy you now." I look over at the cage and see Katy begin to wake up. Her eyes widen when she see's me.

"Randy, I'm so sorry. Listen, I was working for McFist, he was trying to force me to lure you outside the school last night Randy. If I didn't he would have killed me. That's why I ran away from you last night. I didn't want McFist to capture you Randy. I'm so sorry Randy, this is all my fault that we're here right now."

"You were working for McFist? Why didn't you tell me? Kaitlin, I trusted you. I'm in love with you. I was going to share with you my most deepest secret."

"She already knows you're the ninja. That's why she befriended you on her first day in Norrisville." Says the menacing McFist.

"Where are you any ways McFist?"

"I'm right here." McFist comes out in a huge robotic suit. I back up two steps in shock. He was going to kill me with that suit. I take one last look at Kaitlin. I knew it would be the last time I would see her. I just hope that after all of this is over, McFist lets Katy go. I look back over at McFist, and he is already charging toward me. I take a huge impact right in my gut.

"Randy!" I hear Katy yell my name as McFist throws me across the room. Before I can get up again, McFist hits me again in my back, and again, and again, and again. He wouldn't stop. I finally black out.

**Kaitlin's POV**

I watch McFist beat Randy over and over. It's hard for me to watch, so I try to look away and block them out. But I can't ignore it, I have to save Randy. I started this mess; I have to clean it up. I turn around to see McFist has stopped hitting Randy, but Randy just led there, not moving. "You monster! How could you do something like this to such a young boy?" I yell at McFist, but he just ignores me. He begins to walk away and out of the room. I begin to squeeze through the medal bars. I finally get loose. I run over to Randy to see him lifeless. I start to cry. "Randy, you can't leave me. You can't leave Howard and me to live on our lives without you. Norrisville needs you: I need you." I hug his lifeless body and never let go. I cover my head on his chest. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I lie down on his side and begin to cry even more, knowing the love of my life was now gone because of me. As I cry on his jacket, I begin to see a light shinning from above Randy and me. I look and see Randy's body begin to lift up from the ground.

The light begins to surround Randy franticly. I try to see what was happening, but I couldn't see anything. The light finally begins to dim, and Randy's body comes back down on the floor with me. I check to see if he is breathing, he's alive! "Randy! Wake up, we have to get out of here." I begin to see his eye's move, and they finally open. I give him the tightest hug ever and I never wanted to let go.

"Kaitlin? What happened?"

"No time to explain, right now we have to get out of here. Follow me, I know a secret passage we can sneak right outside the building." I grab Randy's hand and pull him toward the underground tunnel. We both go through the tunnel and come out of it the middle of a field. I don't know how we ended up there, it was the first time I used the tunnel.

"Randy, I'm so sorry about all of this. I never should have-" Before I can finish, Randy kisses me.

"I know you're sorry Kaitlin. It's okay. I forgive you, I could never stay mad at you. You saved my life; you saved Norrisville from having to live on without a ninja. Thank you Kaitlin." He looks into my eyes, those blue eyes. I just can't get enough of them. I smile at him, and he smiles back at me. We both hug each other. We lie down on the smooth green grass and just lay together. We never had to move unless we wanted to.

"You know, it's not over. He's going to try again. He's going to try to go after us now." Randy says to me.

"I know, but we're in this together. No matter what." I say as we're about to kiss again.


	8. Chapter 8

I was lying down next to the most amazing, most perfect girl I had ever met. But why was she so drawn to me? Why did I trust her now? She was working for McFist, but maybe she was forced to do it. But she did tell me about her mother, she said that I was the only person she ever told about her. I don't care anymore; I just got my best bro back. I have the most amazing girl ever in my life. But McFist is still out to get me, and now that Katy knows my secret, she's in even more danger than she ever was back at McFist industries.

"Kaitlin, you know it's going to be dangerous for you to be around me. I don't want to lose you, if I ever did I don't know what I'd do." She sits up and looks at me.

"Randy, you're starting to sound like my father. You know I just came out of my house of prison, I was homeschooled there my whole life. Just because my dad thought I couldn't defend myself. This is a new chance for me to prove that I'm not defenseless, that I can fight for myself. I know you love me Randy, but now I'm a part of this battle. I'm going to be in danger whether I'm with you or not. We're in this battle together Randy." I look at her and smile. She was right, even if I did stop seeing her, she would still be in danger of McFist.

"You're right Katy. I'm so sorry you got caught up in this mess. And now it's just you, Howard, and me against McFist and the Sorcerer. I'm going to need to teach you a few strategies on being able to fight."

"Oh, no need for that. My father signed me up for karate when I was six. And now I'm a full out black belt. Trust me Randy." We both get up and walk to my house. When we get there I find Howard in my room playing Grave Puncher. I walk up to him and I scream in his ear. I scared the juice out of him.

"Cunningham, why would you do that? Oh hey Katy." Howard waves to Katy. She waves back to him.

"Howard I need the mask back."

"Wait, does she know?"

"Yes Howard, Kaitlin knows I'm the ninja. Now can I please have the mask back." I pull my hand out for the mask and Howard puts the mask in my hand. I take and put it into my book bag. "Howard, know that Kaitlin knows my secret, we're all going to need to work together. Something tells me that the Sorcerer is cooking something up that's going to have a gallon of evil in it."

"Alright Cunningham, you're right. Don't worry bro, I've got your back."

"Me too." Kaitlin says as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks you guys. It means a lot to me that you guys help me out with this."

The three of us walk to school together the next day. As we're walking I notice that Howard is being quiet. I ask him what's wrong, but he says that it's nothing. That I don't need to worry about it. Katy and me were both holding hands while we were walking. Katy looked amazing as usual. I just couldn't get over that she was dating me, I mean it's not like I don't like it. I just can't believe that I have a girlfriend, especially a girlfriend like Katy.

As the school day went by, nothing happened. It was just the usual. No stanked students, no robo-apes. Nothing. Until it was sixth period. A big whole was made in the ceiling, five robo-apes cam from above. They surrounded Katy, Howard, and me.

"You guys better go. I'll take care of them." I tell Howard and Katy.

"No Randy! We're in this together. Remember?" Katy says to me as I'm trying to push them out of the way. Katy was right; I did say that we were in this together. No matter what. Before I can agree with Katy, my book bag I snatched from my hand and was now in the hands of a robo-ape.

"Hey! That's mine." I yell at the robo-ape.

"You won't be needing this anymore. Grab him." The robo-apes begin to walk toward me, but Katy is able to stop two of them.

"Go Randy! Run!" Katy yells as she tried to keep the robo-apes rom passing her. I begin to run for my life. I look next to me and see Howard running next to me.

"Cunningham, I need to tell you something."

"Now? What's so important Howard that you decide to tell me now?"

"McFist killed Kaitlin's mother!" I stop in my tracks, the robo-apes were long gone. I look at Howard and ask him how he knew about Kaitlin's mother.

"When McFist kidnapped the both of us, he kept me in his office. I was snooping around his files and found the name Lily BreakWood. The name just popped out at me so I looked through the file. It was a file that McFist made by himself. He kidnapped Katy and her mom when she was three. He let Katy go, but he killed her mother. I didn't know that it was Katy's mom until I just thought of it this morning. Katy's mom apparently owed McFist money, and she never paid him back. That's why he killed her." It a moment for me to take it all in. McFist had darkness in his blood, he always will. He murdered a three year olds mother. He needs to pay for what he did.

"I was the only person Katy had ever told about her mother. She's going to be so heart broken when she finds out what really happened to her mother. This is too much Howard; I can't take all of this sadness anymore. I need to-" Before I can finish, I am swiped up from my feet, I was in the hands a robo-ape. "Howard! You and Katy need to find a place to hide. I'll come and find you guys when I have the chance." The robo-ape grabs a robe that was hanging from another hole in the ceiling. The robo-ape grabs onto it, and we are pulled up into a craft. I watch as the robo-apes rummage through my book bag while another robo-ape holds onto me.

"Here it is," A robo-ape takes out my mask and the Nomicon. "Take these to McFist." The robo-ape hands it to another one, and it walks away with my one way of escaping.


	9. Chapter 9

I look around my environment, there's really nothing much. It looks just like Viceroy's lab just a little smaller. I look over at the view window, someone was driving the craft. But who? I hear a voice come from the driver seat. "I'm sorry I had to do this. If I don't, I'll lose my job." Viceroy? Was it really him? I thought that after McFist kidnapped me the first time he was scared off.

"If you feel so guilty about doing this to me, then why don't you just let me go?" I ask Viceroy.

"I just can't. Now please stop talking. I don't want to feel even guiltier for what I'm doing. Once I hand you over to McFist, it'll all be over." I stop talking for the rest of the ride, before I leave the craft I say something to Viceroy.

"Viceroy, I'll forgive you after all of this. If I survive, I'll forgive you." I see his head lift up only slightly. And I am taken from out of the craft and am now in McFist industries. The robo-apes walk me down the stair well and into the basement. In the basement, there are a bunch of cells all around the room. The robo-apes put me in them one that is all the way in the back of the basement. They push me in the cell and lock the door. I grab onto the bars and stand there watching the robo-apes walk up the stairs. "It's over. It's all over. I failed Norrisville. I failed Howard and Katy. I failed the Nomicon. What have I done?" I walk over in a dark corner, sit down and put my head in my arms. It was only a matter of time Norrisville would be swarming with monsters. And it's all my fault. The Sorcerer would come for me, and keep me as his prisoner. Soon he would come to get his revenge.

**Kaitlin's POV**

"Howard, we have to save Randy." I look over at Howard who was in shock of seeing his best friend getting kidnapped.

"Follow me, we can't face McFist without being armed." I follow Howard; he leads me to Randy's house. We run into the backyard and up into a tree house. "Here, you're definitely going to need this." He hands me a long sword, I take it and look around the tree house. There was a wall of nun-chucks and chain sickles. I grab the nun-chucks. I look over at Howard to see if he is ready. He gives me the okay and we both begin to walk down the tree house, and head to McFist Industries.

**Howard's POV**

I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to try and help Randy. I mean, he's gotten out of situations like this all the time. But then again, McFist does know who the ninja is now. So he can look up on Randy's weakness's and use the against him. I look at Katy to see that she has a worried look on her face. I say to her, "Katy, he's going to be okay. We're going to get Randy back. You don't need to worry."

"I know, it's just. This is all my fault. If I hadn't agreed to work with McFist, none of this would have happened. None of it. I just hope that Randy hangs in there."

"We better get going, McFist industries is right around the corner." We begin to run to the industry. When we get there, I try to think of a way to get inside. OW! My brain hurts, is this what it feels like when you think?

"Howard, over here. It's another one of those tunnels that lead into the basement." I walk over to Katy and we go inside the tunnel. We're crawling through for ten minutes, when finally we come to the basement. When we look stand up in the hole, I see Randy sitting in a cell sitting down with his head in his arms.

"Cunningham!"

**Randy's POV**

"Howard? Kaitlin? Oh man am I glad to see you guys. You guys got to get me out of here."

"What the juice do you think we came here for, hot dogs?" Says Howard. I look and see Katy with a sword in her hand, and nun-chucks attached to her belt. I guess Howard showed Katy our tree house of weaponry.

"Sorry, look you guys better hurry up and help me out of this cell. McFist or one of the robo-apes will be back down here soon." The two of my friends run over to my cell and Katy tries to pick to the lock.

"I almost got it." The three of us hear footsteps coming down the stairs. "Quick hide, behind the heater over there." I point to the heater over at the far side of the room. Howard and Katy both run to the heater and hid behind it. I run back into my corner and in the same position I was in when I was first put into the cell. I put my head in my arms again and wait. The steps get louder and closer. A voice is finally heard.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're back where we last left off. You defenseless, none of your friends to save you. It's perfect. And let's just say that today is the last day the ninja will ever walk the Earth. The Sorcerer is already beginning to possess the vulnerable. The city will be over run with monsters within an hour. You failed Randy Cunningham. You failed all of Norrisville."

"You think I don't already know that? I was supposed to protect everyone, make sure the Sorcerer stayed in his place. It was the ninja's duty to do so," I hear Howard giggle after I say duty. McFist didn't hear him. "But I have failed this duty. I wasn't the right person to be the ninja, I never was. And now it's because of me that all of Norrisville is doomed." I lift up my head and look at McFist in the eye's. "So now what are you going to do with me?" I see that there are two robo-apes standing behind McFist.

"Well, I'm not going to kill you, that's for sure. I'm simply going to leave you here for the Sorcerer to deal with. You're his problem after he escapes. You'll be out of my skin, and I won't have to see your worthless face ever again." I hear a medal dropping sound over by the heater. The two robo-apes grab Howard and Katy and show them to McFist. "Well it seems the Sorcerer has two more prisoners to torment. Put them in separate cells and un-arm them." The robo-apes take Howard and Katy's weapons and toss them in there own cells. "Enjoy your last hour of being in that cell buy, because once the Sorcerer escapes, you'll wish you'd be back in it." McFist and the two robo-apes walk up the stairs and leave.

"I'm sorry you guys. This is all my fault." I say out loud.

"Don't blame yourself bro. You couldn't do anything; they took the mask from you. You had no way to defend yourself."

"Yeah Randy, if anyone's to blame, it's me. I agreed to work with McFist when I knew it was wrong. If I hadn't agreed to it, we all wouldn't be here."

"Both of you stop blaming yourselves. There was nothing we could do. This all would have happened either way. Some how it would have. Now we need to think of a way to get out of here and save Norrisville." Said Howard as he yelled at Katy and me. Howard was right we needed to get out of the cells and save Norrisville. We sat there for 15 minutes thinking, I saw Howard grab his head a few times like it hurt to think. But we were too late to think of a plan. The ground started to rumble, pieces of small dirt began to fall from the ceiling. How the honk was that possible? A green smoke began to circle around the room. It was the Sorcerer, he was here for me. The Sorcerer's full body was in front of my cell. Look down at me with a big grin.

"Ah, so you're the ninja? The one that I have been trying to destroy for 800 years now. It can't be, I guess that a new ninja is chosen every four years I'm guessing. Well, you're still the ninja, and the first thing I've wanted to do was when I escape was to make the ninja my prisoner, show him how it feels to be locked up for eternity." The Sorcerer turns around to see Katy and Howard standing in their cells in horror. "I see that Hannibal has left me two more prisoners for my pleasure."

"Leave them alone!" I yell at the Sorcerer.

"Or what, you don't have the suit. You're nothing without that suit."

"I'll make you a deal."

"Hm, I do love making deals with. What are you barging for?"

"If you let them go, I'll let you keep me as your prisoner. You can abuse me, do what ever you want with me."

"Randy! No!" My two friends yell. I'd rather never see them again and not get hurt along with me. Than have them become prisoners of the Sorcerer.

"Well well, it seems you are the ninja. Only the ninja would be willing to sacrifice himself for the defenseless. You have your self a deal…Randy." He says my name in a pleased type of tone.

"Just let me say good bye to them real fast and then you can do what ever you want with me. Please." The Sorcerer gives me a disgusted look, but then snaps his fingers and Howard and Katy are now in my cell.

"Make it quick." Katy and Howard run over to me. They both give me a look that I will never forget. Their faces were filled with sorrow and betrayal, with a pinch of something like 'why does it have to end now?' I say good bye to Howard first. He walks up to me with his head down. I put a hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me.

He says to me, "This can't end like this Cunningham. It just can't. How am I going to survive bro? I won't last a second without you."

"Howard, you're going to be okay. Trust me. Just be careful with your emotions and you won't get stanked. And just remember," I lean toward Howard's ear, "The ninja will rise again. Maybe not today, but someday. The ninja will rise again." I move away from Howard's ear. "And Howard, promise me one more thing."

"Yeah Cunningham?"

"Please take care of Katy for me." Howard smiles at me.

"I promise that I'll protect Katy for you Cunningham. Only if you promise me this," I ask him what I promise. "Promise that if we do make out of this alive, you'll play Grave Puncher with me." I nod. We do out signature handshake one last time before it's Katy's turn. Howard walks away to where Katy was standing. Kaitlin walks over to me slowly, when she finally gets to me she stands there for a few seconds and then finally clings onto my body.

"I don't want this to be the end Randy."

"You know that I need to do this. I'd rather you be free then be a prisoner with me."

She giggles while she says, "You're so crazy Randy. That's what I love most about you. You do the craziest of things to protect people."

"Well, that's one of the duties of being the ninja. Besides, you mean too much to me Kaitlin. If you were a prisoner for the Sorcerer for the rest of your life. I wouldn't be able to live with myself." We were both looking into each other's eyes. I tried to take a memory picture of her blue ocean eyes, because I knew that would be the last time I'd see them in person. We give each other one last kiss good-bye. I never wanted that kiss to end. But it had to end at one point. So I pulled Kaitlin away and told her the same thing I told Howard. "You both need each other in order to survive. Don't let your emotions get to you and please take care of Howard for me." Kaitlin nods her head and walks toward Howard. "Oh and Kaitlin, one more thing." She turns around and looks at me, "I love you." She smiles and walks back to Howard. They both wave bye to me and I wish them good luck. The Sorcerer snaps his fingers, and a cloud of green smoke surrounds Howard and Katy. And then they are gone. My friends are now on their own. And now I am on my own as well.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well ninja. You've said good-bye to your friends who you will you never see again. Now it's time for you to pay for 800 years of being trapped underground. It's time for you to feel my pain." The Sorcerer snapped his fingers, and we are transported to where the Sorcerer was once trapped in. I feel pain in my wrist and I look down to see that I am restrained by chains that lead to the edge of the circular cliff I was kneeling on. "I never thought I would ever see the ninja kneel before me. It's just marvelous."

"You know that this is just a one time thing right? That you're never going to get away with this. The ninja will rise, the ninja will kick your honkin butt." I say with my head down.

"Oh is that right? You're the ninja, how are you going to stop me? You're already my prisoner, you no longer hold the suit, and you don't even know where the suit is. So even if you do escape. You'll have nothing for protection." The Sorcerer was right; I didn't know where the suit was, so when I do escape I'm going to have to find it myself. Of course I'll need to find Howard and Katy first. If I ever get out of here that is.

"Yeah! I'm going to defeat you! I will DEFEAT you!" I yell at the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer gives me a punch in the face.

"You're my prisoner! You belong to me now! So I suggest you get used to things being this way. Because this is my town now, I run it." I knew that I would be stuck here for more than just an hour. This wasn't another McFist escape plan that would only take ten minutes. I was going to be here for probably days, months, maybe even years! While I'm here, I should try and channel into the Nomicon. I'm not sure if it's possible, but it's worth a shot. With one last blow to the face, the Sorcerer leaves. But I knew he'd be back, probably in three days. I begin to breath slowly and carefully. I close my eyes and I empty my thoughts. Before I knew it, I saw images of the Sorcerer and the ninja fighting each other in battle. I wasn't sure if it was a vision or if it was the first ninja fighting. I saw images of people in the background screaming and running in terror. I saw people crying for their loved ones who had just died. I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to wake up and come back into reality. But I couldn't, I was trapped. I didn't want to watch any more of the mayhem. Then, I saw something I hoped I wouldn't see. I saw Katy holding Howard's hand, Howard was on the ground and he was injured badly. I heard Katy say to Howard, "You can't die Howard, we promised Randy we'd take care of each other, that we would survive for him! Please Howard, you can't die!" Tears began to come down on Katy's face. She was crying franticly as she watched Howard's face go pale. I hear Howard say to Katy, "Tell Randy that I'm sorry I broke his promise." And that was it, the mayhem vision continued on. Watching more and more people did by the second, people were dying because of me. It's all my fault. It's not fair. I yell stop I didn't want to see anymore it was all too much. I am finally brought back to reality. I look around to see that I was still locked up in the restraints chains and underground. The vision I had just witnessed would soon come true. I have to stop it; I have to stop all of this.

**Katy's POV**

Howard and I are transported to Randy's bedroom. I look out the window and see a bunch of monsters running through the town. This can't be happening. It's all just a bad dream. It has to be. I rub my eyes and look to see if it was all real again, nope. It's all real. This is really happening. "Howard, what do we do now?" Howard and me were both looking out the window.

"We keep our promise with Randy. We protect each other; we need to stay alive until he can escape. But we need to get back in that tree house and get some supplies."

"I'll go get them. You stay here, I'll be right back." And I actually was, I thought I was going to have to kick some monster butt. I walk back in Randy's room with weapons and food supplies along with some water.

"Great. Now we just need to stay here until Randy escapes."

I look at Howard in shock. "Howard, Randy is going to need all the help he can get. We need to help him in some way. Remember, we're in this together. No matter what." I remind Howard. Howard looks down with a guilty look on his face.

"You're right Katy. We've got to do something about all of this. First we need to find the mask and the Nomicon, so that when Randy escapes, we can give him the mask." I give Howard a 'lets kick some butt' look.

"Howard?"

"Yeah Katy?"

"Do you think that Randy's going to be okay? I mean, what if he says something to the Sorcerer that angers him, and the Sorcerer kills him?" He stops to think for a while.

He stops and thinks, he finally answers, "He'll be fine Katy. Trust me, we're all going to make it out alive." Howard gave me a sincere look. I hope Howard was right, but I feel like Randy won't be able to escape on his own. I think we may need to break Randy out ourselves.

"You're right Howard, thanks. Now lets go get that book and the mask."

**Sorry this chapter was short, I and that I haven't been posting as many chapters as I usually do. I've been pretty busy lately. Tell me what you think of this chapter and chapter nine. Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sixth Months Later_**

"Have you had enough yet boy? Or are you still going to fight for your freedom." The Sorcerer said after he had punched me in my stomach. I would have thrown up, but there was nothing in my stomach. I was only fed three times a week. I needed to fight for my freedom; I had just had another vision the month before. I escaped from the Sorcerer. And I had been able to defeat him. At least I think I did. I wasn't able to see the rest of the vision. The last thing I saw was me in the air with my sword about to slice the Sorcerer. Ever since I saw that vision, I've tried to escape. There was still hope for Norrisville to be saved. But that vision would never come true, unless I escaped.

"I'm never going to give up. I may be your prisoner now; but someday, I will kick your honkin butt." I say to the Sorcerer who is now frustrated. I know I may have scars and wounds all over my body now, but I know that things are going to change. I saw it myself.

"I feel sorry for you. You actually think that you can defeat me. The first ninja couldn't defeat me; he had to lock me down here in order for everyone to be safe. Yet, I still was able to cause destruction. What make you think that you can defeat me?" The Sorcerer gave me an evil grin. I'd tell him why I thought I could defeat him, but that might make things worse.

"Because I am the ninja."

"Were. You 'were' the ninja. Now you're just a fifth-teen year old boy who's my prisoner. And you shall stay that way for the rest of your life. A prisoner." The Sorcerer leaves in a smoke of green fog. He may think that I will stay here as a prisoner; but soon, hopefully very soon, the ninja will come back to save all of Norrisville. I may be Randy Cunningham today, but someday, I will be the ninja. The ninja shall save Norrisville, put the Sorcerer back in his place, and Randy Cunningham will be playing Grave Puncher with his two best friends.

**Kaitlin's POV**

"Howard! Over here, quick." Howard and I had just entered the almost destroyed Norrisville High school building. We had gotten Intel that the mask and the book may be somewhere in the building. Another one of my sources had told me that if we find the man in the cowboy hat, then we find the mask and the book. I wasn't sure who this man was or what he even looked like. All I knew was that he wore a cowboy hat. Howard and I had fought through stanked monsters to get here. We lost Debby Kang last week when she had found out that her boyfriend had gotten staked. Theresa was staked from crying last night because she was afraid that she might not live to see the day the ninja saves us all. We lost Bash. No really, we lost him a month ago when we set out to get some more supplies. I guess he saw something interesting and got distracted.

"I'm coming Kate!" Howard hits a monster in the face with his sword. Then he runs into the safety of the school with me. We run deeper in the hall way so that the monsters won't see us. "So how are we even going to find the mask and the book anyways? There's all this huge broken pieces of concrete everywhere, and the school is huge. This is going to take forever." Howard was right. We'd probably have to spend the night. If we look through this school, look at ever inch, and the mask and the book isn't here. All our hard work to help the Randy will be for nothing.

"We'll have to spend the night. If the mask and book are here, then we'll have to do any means necessary. Remember, this is all to help Randy." Howard agrees with me and we begin to head toward the science room. Ashes were everywhere; it's hard to believe that this was where we learned. It looked like a fire was here. Howard and I begin to look through the ashes, hoping to find at least the mask or the book. I felt Howard grab onto my shoulder.

He whispers to me, "Kate, someone's coming. Quick, behind the desk." We both jump behind Ms. Driscol's old desk. We listen as we hear foot steps walk into the room. It wasn't a monster. But it was a person, a survivor like us. I tried to see who it was but there back was facing me. But I did see a cowboy hat. It was him! I was going to stand up and confront his. But, I didn't want to alarm him.

"I know why you are here. Come out from behind that desk. Both of you." The man in the cowboy hat demands us. Howard and I do as told. We stand up from behind the desk. I lift my head up to see the man in the cowboy hat.

I knew who it was. What was he doing here in Norrisville? My dad told me that he live in Ohio. "Uncle Jonny. It's you, what are you doing here?" I say excitedly. Uncle Jonny wasn't really my uncle; he was my dad's best friend. I had known him all my life. We went fishing together, went on hikes together. He was the one who taught me how to skateboard.

He begins to smile, "Kaitlin? Come here Kit-Kat," That was what he would call me when we were together. But sometimes he would call me Kat. We both run up to each other and hug. "I haven't seen you since last summer Kat. How have you been? Well, I know how we've all been for the last sixths months."

"Wait, you know this guy? I've seen him all around Norrisville. He was our bus driver, at McFist's holiday party, and he's always walking around our school." I forgot Howard was standing there.

"Oh, Howard this is my Uncle Jonny. Uncle Jonny, this is Howard." I introduced them to each other.

"I know why you two are here. You're here for the mask and the Ninja Nomicon. I can't give them to you; I can only give them to Randy. The ninja is the only person that I can give the mask and book to. It is my job to make sure that Randy does only good for all of Norrisville, and not evil. I would like to help you, but Randy is the only one who I can give them to. I'm sorry." I look at my uncle in confusion, why doesn't he trust me. I can understand why he doesn't trust Howard; I mean he just met him. He hasn't known Howard since he was born so he doesn't know what Howard will do.

"Uncle Jonny, I know this is important and all. But millions of people's lives are being taken away. People are losing loved ones. Only Randy can help them. And if I have to live on without Randy in my life, this life. I'm going to die." He looks at me with a straight face, "Uncle, I'm in love with Randy." As soon as I say that I was in love with Randy, his eyes widened.

"You're in love with Randy?" I nod slowly with my head down. The room is silent for a while. My uncle speaks again. "Okay, follow me." My uncle leads Howard and me into the janitor's closet at the end of the hall. Uncle Jonny goes inside real fast, while Howard and me wait outside the closet. He comes back out with Randy's old book bag and hands it to me. "Here, take this. He won't be able to escape unless he has the mask and the Nomicon. But when you get to him, you need to put the mask on Randy, and then you have to open up the book and place it in between you and Randy. The both of you will be sucked into the book. There, you will need to prove that you are both in love. You both need to show that you can over come anything. You will both be challenged to have to take a big risk. I'm not sure what the risk is, but all I know is that if you and Randy fail, you will lose all memory of ever meeting Randy and will be sent to your house with your father. And Randy will be trapped in the book for who knows how long. Please be careful." I nod to my uncle and tell him I will be careful. "Over here." He brings Howard and me to a hidden hole that was in the ground. "You need to go in here, down there is where Randy is. Try not to get caught. I hope you can save him."

"Thanks uncle Jonny. I promise that I'll help Randy. Bye." I wave bye to me uncle, and with that. Howard and I go into the hole that will take us to Randy. I hope this works.


	12. Chapter 12

I when I thought that I had lost all hope, I start to think that I hear Howard and Katy in the pipes. I look up into the biggest pipe, and both Katy and Howard come flying in. "Randy!" They both yell running towards me. I smile at the delight of seeing my friends still alive. But now they have put them selves in danger trying to save me.

"Randy, we have to get you out of here. Norrisville needs you; we figured out a way to get you from out of those chains." Katy pulled out from my old book bag the mask and the Nomicon. "In order for you to escape, we both will be sucked into the book and will have our love put to the test. If we fail, I'll be sent back to my father with no memory of you and Howard. And you will be trapped inside the book."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go." Katy puts the mask over my face, and opens the Nomicon in between us. We are both sucked in and find ourselves in the middle of a forest, I look over to Katy and she has the ninja suit on! Then I realize that I have one on as well. We begin to here something in the trees. We both look up and I am swooped from the ground by the Tangu.

"Randy!" Katy throws her ninja scarf in my direction and it attaches to my left ankle. She pulls me and I am now falling to the ground. Luckily, Katy saves me. But then Katy is pulled away by the Tangu and isn't able to move. I jump into the air and kick the Tangu in thee face and it let's her go. When we are back on the ground we both stare at each other. Katy finally says to me, "I would die for you Randy Cunningham." And she takes her mask off.

I look at her and smile from behind my mask. Then I finally say, "I would die for you Kaitlin Breakwood." Then I take my mask off. We both smile at each other's non-masked faces. Then out of nowhere, the Nomicon takes Katy and I out. When I open my eyes, I look at my chains and they suddenly vanish. I am now in the ninja suit in reality, and when I look at Howard and Katy, they are both full of excitement and success.

"Nice job Kate. Now how do we get out of here?" Asks Howard.

"Wait Howard, did you just call her Kate?"

"Actually I did. When the ninja went missing, everyone began to change their names. I call Kaitlin, 'Kate', and Kaitlin calls me 'Howy'. A lot of things have change since you've been gone bro. People have changed. People are now out to find the ninja and kill him their selves. They were so mad that the ninja let this happen, they said it was his entire fault. They say that the ninja will never come to save everyone because he was a coward. Everyone is out to kill you now bro. Everyone except Kate and I. We need to prove to Norrisville that you're not a shoob, that the ninja can and will fight for Norrisville. You have to stop all this Cunningham. But just not yet." I take my mask off and was in shock of what Howard said. The sooner I stopped the Sorcerer, the sooner everything can go back to normal.

"What, why?"

Katy comes forward to speak. "Randy, if you do this now. People are going to uproar after you defeat the Sorcerer, You might have defeated him; but you still left them all to defend for themselves. We have to convince them that the ninja is good, that he will rise up and help us. We have to show them that the ninja would never leave Norrisville." Katy was right; we have to wait just a little bit longer until I can defeat the Sorcerer.

"Okay, but won't everyone be suspicious that you and Howard are just now finding me. We need a cover story so that no one gets suspicious."

Katy thinks for a second, "We'll just say you were a survivor of the school. Few people lived in the school and were able to survive. We can tell them that we found you in Ms. Driscol's classroom behind her desk clinging to stay alive. Now come on, let's get out of here. This place is starting to freak me out." We find a way out through a tight air vent and climb out of that prison. I'm finally, for the first time since I was captured going to see what has become of Norrisville; and all the people.


	13. Chapter 13

"This can't be Norrisville. It just can't be." I saw in shock as I look at the town. It I'd thought that there would be monsters all over. But it really just looked like a ghost town.

Katy leads the way to where we are staying. "Well, it is. Like I said; things have changed. A lot of things have. Everyone is to fight for themselves. But there are certain town meetings, meetings on planning on destroying the ninja. Not the entire town is against the ninja, but most of it is. We have to show those people who are against the ninja that he didn't abandoned us. That he will save us."

Howard comes up to me, "We were planning on going to one of those private meetings tonight. If we can figure out what they are capable of, then we can know how safe or dangerous it will be for the ninja to reveal himself." I've never seen or heard Howard so serious about something. They were right about the meeting plan, if we figure out what everyone is planning on doing, and then we can be prepared for the worse. We finally get to our 'hideout' other known as my now abandoned old house. We enter through the back door. When I get inside, there were three mattresses on the ground in the living room. Windows were boarded shut. I go into the kitchen to find bags of chips and some canned foods.

"Why are there three mattresses? I thought it was just you and Howard." I ask my best friends.

Katy walks toward me, "Howard and I never gave up hope that you would come back. We knew that you would escape, so when you did escape you would have a bed to sleep on." I look over at my bed; there was only a pillow and a thin blanket. It wasn't much, but at least I had something to sleep on. I turn around smiling at my friends.

"Thanks for waiting for me guys. It means a lot." I stop and think for a minute. "So how do you guys get all the food and stuff you need?"

"There's an underground food market. It's underground so that if any monsters wake up, the food and everything will be safe from being crushed under the ground. We go there every month. And since money is worthless here, we have to trade things that may be worth trading." Says Howard. "Kate, I think we should get going for the meeting. Let's get the hood jackets."

"You're right Howard." Katy runs up stairs and brings down three red sweatshirt hoodies. "Here Randy, you might want to put this on. Howard and I are pretty well known here in Norrisville. We've been caught a couple of times trying to show the people the ninja is good. We need to make sure that no one recognizes us when we're in there." Katy throws me a sweatshirt. I put it on and throw the hood over my head.

"Lets go see what Norrisville thinks of the ninja now." We walk out of my old house try to be careful of where we walk. If a monster notices us, then we're dead. We finally get to the meeting. But before we go in, we are stopped by a guard. He stares at us with our heads down for a whole long minute. Then says we may go in. When we go in, I glance all around me. It was filled with people who now hated the ninja. I look forward and there is a huge stage. The room suddenly goes silent. Then a huge voice is heard around the room.

"Welcome fellow ninja destroyers. We are all here for one reason. To destroy the ninja!" The crowed begins to cheer in delight. That voice, it sounds familiar. From the darkness of the stage the man comes out and reveals himself. "I am Mac Antfee, and I am here to make all your lives better. We're going to destroy the ninja!" Mac Antfee, The 1985 ninja! I thought I ditched that shoob back at ninja camp. How did he end up here in Norrisville? "When the ninja finally comes out to try and show us that he is the good guy. What are we going to do to him?"

The crowd shouts, "We will rip him of his suit and give it to Mac Antfee! Then we shall kill the ninja!" I can't believe what I'm hearing, the people who I protected, who I thought owed there lives to me. Were trying to take my own life away. I can't take this anymore, but I have to stay if I want to show them that I never left them for myself. I stand there in that one spot listening to Mac. When it was over, I told Howard and Katy to wait outside. I go back stage to snoop around. When all of the sudden, I feel someone grab me by the shoulder. I turn around to see it was Mac Antfee. I looked at him in shock thinking he would have recognized me from ninja camp. What do you think you're doing back here? Only staff and I am aloud back here."

I panic and try to think of an excuse. "I was looking for the bathroom, and I-I got lost. Yeah, I got lost." He looks at me with a suspicious face.

"I think you need to leave kid. Because I don't like you anymore. You remind me of a student of mine that I hated. He was such a nice wad. No get out of here." I turn around and begin to walk away. As I'm walking away, I hear Mac whisper to someone, "Make sure you keep an eye on that one. He's not what he seems to be." I begin to run grabbing both Howard and Katy's hands. And we ran back to our hideout and never looked back. At least he didn't get my name. But we were still in trouble.

**P.S. I posted a video of Randy Cunningham on youtube, The Title is "Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja-You're Gonna Go Far Kid" please check it out. My youtube account name is Kleiman Tyfffanie**

** watch?v=J65QlUn7lTo**


	14. Chapter 14

When we finally get back to the hideout, Katy began to ask me why I ran out like that. "Randy, what happened in there? Are you okay?"

"I think that we're going to be spied a lot from now on. Mac told one of his workers to keep an eye on me. I think Mac might have recognized me, and is going to be making sure I stay out of trouble. In other words, I think Mac might suspect me as the ninja." I look up at Howard and Katy in a shamed face. I almost got Howard, Katy, and I caught. I have to lay low until I know how things work around here.

"Yeah, Howard told me about that. You don't really think that he's capable of taking the suit from you, do you? I mean, maybe we should put the mask and book somewhere safe. If he or any of his followers find them, then we're done for." I wasn't sure if I should take Katy's advice, or if I should just hold on to them until I need them. I decided to just hold onto them, if Mac or anyone else found the mask and the Nomicon without me know, than we were dead. I'd rather have Mac take the mask from me voluntarily because at least then I know who took the mask and the Nomicon.

"I think I'm going to hold onto them. We better try to stay low for awhile until I know how I should act around here." They both just stare with an assuring look on their faces. Howard and Katy were the only people I could trust now. Anyone else is the enemy.

"Okay Cunningham, but if you want to fit in here like everybody else, then you're going to have to see what our daily routine is. Think you can handle it?" Howard asked me with a smirk.

"Please, there's nothing I can't handle. Bring it on bro." I say feeling confident.

"Okay, come on Randy. We need some new weapons. Then we need to go around the town to look for some survivors. Which may involve kicking some monster butt." Katy tosses me my book bag, I look inside to see nun-chucks inside. I throw my book bag over my back and begin to follow Katy and Howard threw Norrisville. We stopped at the junkyard where we meet a guy who was willing to give us some newly welded weapons. I'm surprised he didn't charge us or anything. Then again it was kind of the end of the world for Norrisville so yeah. We then head into Norrisville, we stop at Game Hole. Katy said that it was where they had found most of their survivors. We go inside and it had looked like it was in a fire. Black ashes everywhere, nothing had any color in it. It felt so depressing to even just be in there. It's hard to believe that this was where you would play video games at.; now it's a place to come and hide and just wait for help.

Howard begins to call to anyone who was in Game Hole. "Hello! Is anyone here? We're here t help you, please make some sort of sound so that we can find you and help you." Nothing. The store/arcade was silent. At least, for a while. We heard a small grumble kind of sound. It came from the back of the store, we slowly begin to walk to the back of the store unaware of what or who we were about to face. When we finally get to the back, we could hardly see anything. My eyes adjust and it looked like someone who I had met in the past, but I wasn't sure who it was. It was a boy. He was about my age but mostly looked like he was six-teen. He had brown short hair and I think blackish brown eyes. He was about half an inch taller than me. We run over to help him out of the ruble. He seemed to be very out of shape and was very skinny; I wonder how long he has been in here for. He was unconscious so we had to carry him to our hideout. We laid him down on the couch and Katy revived him. When he finally woke up, he was very confused of where he was.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Katy tries to calm him down by putting her hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, you're safe now. I'm Kate, this is Howy, and that's Randy. We found you almost dead in Game Hole. I hope that we are no threat to you, it's our job to save people who have survived an attack." He looks at us for a while, then he smiles at Katy err… I mean Kate. But it wasn't like a thank you kind of smile. More like an evil satisfying kind of smile.

"Oh no, I am very grateful that such nice people are willing to put there lives in danger in order to save me. Thank you all," He stops for a moment. "Well, I guess I should be on my way, OW!" He grabs his stomach when he tries to get up. Kate lays him back down.

"I think you should stay here with us for a while. By the way, we never caught your name. What is it?" Kate asks.

"It's Marcus, Marcus Anderson. Thank you Kate."

"You're welcome Marcus. Now I think you should get some rest. Get some sleep." Kate covers Marcus up with a blanket.

"Oh and Kate, you can just call me Marc if you want." Kate smiles at Marcus. Then we leave the room to let Marcus rest. The three of us go into a room to talk about Marcus.

"So what do you think we should do with him when he gets better?" Asks Howard.

Katy starts to think. "I don't know, maybe we can take to one of those over shelters. The ones in the north side of town. They can train him on being able to protect himself and live on his own. Once we drop him off there, we'll never see him again. Got it guys?" Howard and I nod our head. I didn't feel right about this guy, there was something more to him. He had something to hide. I just hope that he gets better soon. The sooner he heals, the sooner he can get out of here and out of our hair.


	15. Chapter 15

It's been three days since we found Marcus and he has lived with us. He has been getting better, he is able to walk around and take care of himself without our help. But I yesterday, I thought I caught him going through my book bag. I don't think that he noticed that I saw him. I hope he isn't one of Mac's followers who are after the ninja. The last thing we need is a Mac follower finding out I'm the ninja. We've got enough going on already; with Norrisville being under the power of the Sorcerer, and that the ninja is wanted for leaving Norrisville to defend for them self. I barley have time to sleep. Also I think that Marcus is smitten with Kat. I'm not jealous or anything, I've just noticed that he's been complimenting her, gazing into her eyes, he's even tried to hold her hand a couple of times. We need to take Marcus to one of those shelters soon. He's getting way too deep and is sticking his nose where it shouldn't be. "Kate, is he healthy enough to go yet? He needs to leave soon."

Kate turns to look at me, "Randy, I know you've been suspicious about Marc lately. But you have to give him time to heal, he lost all of his family, he doesn't have anyone who can take care of him. He should be able to leave though in about two days, if not then maybe a week. I know you said that you caught him going through your stuff Randy, but you're not 100% sure that he even saw the mask and book."

I turn away from looking at her. Why is Kate defending him? Why doesn't she expect the worse like I do? "If he's staying for that much longer, then you need to make sure that he doesn't fall in love with you. We're in the middle of a war right now Kate; we have no time for this nonsense. Also I feel like he's trying to brain wash you in some way. Just please be careful when you're around him."

Kate now sounds annoyed with me, "Wait, are you jealous Randy? Are you really jealous of some guy who picked up from the street who's just being nice to me? And what do you mean there's no time for love just because we're in the middle of a war? What about us, huh Randy? So since we're in a war, you and me can't be together. Is that what you're trying to say?"

I turn around to look at her; her blue eyes were beginning to tear up. I feel guilty and stupid for my choice of words. "Kate, I didn't mean it like that, I-" She starts to talk before I can finish.

"No Randy, you're right. We are in the middle of a war. I'm sorry that I fell in love with the most amazing person who ever came into my life. The person who may not have the normalist of hair. The person who showed me that no matter what is going on in the world, that love can always overcome it. I'm sorry Randy." She turns around breaks down in tears; she leans against the wall and slowly sets herself on the floor sitting up. I walk over to her and sit down next to her and put my arms around her. "I'm so sorry this all happened Randy, I'm so stupid. I should have never asked my father to transfer me to Norrisville high. None of this would have happened if I just stayed homeschooled."

I try to comfort her and hold her tight, "Hey, don't blame yourself. You know I hate it when you beat yourself up; it makes me feel like I'm hurting you. Kate, everything is going to be okay; we're going to make it through all of this, we just need to stick together. Okay? I'm here for you, Howy is here for you. We're here if you need us Kate just know that." Her deep crying slowly turns into soft sobs. She lifts up her head to look at me; she rubs away her tears with the wrist of her sleeve.

Her deep crying slowly turns into soft sobs. She lifts up her head to look at me; she rubs away her tears with the wrist of her sleeve. "I know I know. It's just, when you told me that there was no time for love in war, and I repeated it, it just made me imagine my life without you Randy. It was horrible; I was so alone and scared. I can't live without you and Howy, I need both of you to survive. I especially need you Randy. When you were gone for those six months, you were what was keeping me alive. Knowing that you would come again someday, and that if I wanted to see you again, I would have to stay alive. I cant live without you Randy. I just cant." She pauses for a moment, "Can you promise me something Randy?"

"Of course I can Kate. What is it?"

"Promise me that from this day on, we won't let anything get in the way of our love, and that you, Howy and me are going to stay best friends. No matter what." She looks at me with a face that I just can't say no to.

I smile at Kate, "Only if you promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll be my one and only true love." She smiles at me.

We finally both say at the same time, "I promise." I give her a kiss on her soft lips. We sit there on the floor together. It was nighttime so we both fell asleep together on the cold wooden floor. I hope that we can both keep our promises. I never want to break mine.

Before we fall asleep I whisper into Kate's ear, "Hey Kate."

"Yeah Randy?"

"I love you." I feel her smile as I hold her tight in my arms.

"I love you too Randy." We both fall asleep.

**Do you trust Marcus? Or do you think that he's a thief and a lady stealer? Tell me your thoughts on this chapter and chapter 13. I know I haven't been writing as much as I used to, I've a bunch of family drama going on right now.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Kate's POV**

Randy is such a nice guy; I never thought that he and I would have something special. After all, the only guy that was ever in my life was my dad and uncle Jonny. I kind of thought it was sweet that Randy cared about someone else falling in love with me. It made me realized how much Randy didn't want to lose me.

I walk in the living room to see Howard and Randy getting ready to go out. I tell them to be careful and to come back unharmed. They walk out through the back door. I glance over at the couch to see Marc sitting there. Just sitting there, looking at the T.V. I walk over to him and ask him if he was okay.

"Oh, I'm fine it's just. I need to show you something Kate. But you have to promise me that you won't tell Randy or Howy about it. Can I trust you?" He looks into my eyes; I try to look away from him because I didn't want him to think that I didn't like him. AS A FRIEND! Nothing else! I tell him that he could trust me. "Good. The truth is Kate; I'm a Mac Follower. Please don't freak out. You know the ninja left us because he was scared and only cared for himself. He left thousands of us here to die and suffer. What does he get? He's out there somewhere, not defending us or helping us." He pauses for a while. I am shocked to hear the words that are coming from Marc's mouth. Randy was right, we should have taken him to one of those shelters sooner. "Kate, I'm asking you this as a very close friend," He grabs my hands and holds onto them like Randy does. "I want you to come meet Mac with me, and I want you to become a Mac Follower. Please Kate, do it for me. The ninja needs to be brought to justice, he's the one who caused all this destruction; he's the one who needs to pay for what he's done." I pull my hands away from Marc and give him a flattered look.

"Look Marc, I'm flattered and all; but this is where I belong. I belong here with Randy and Howy. They're my family now; they're all I've got. I'm sorry Marc, but I still believe that the ninja is out there somewhere preparing to defeat the Sorcerer. I know that what you believe in is what you think is the truth, and I know that what I believe in is the truth." He seems to be annoyed with me. His face turns red; I see fire bursting in his eyes.

"How could you do this to me Kate? I thought we had something special! Mac was right about you ninja risers, you all think the ninja is the good guy that he will always be there for us. Well newsflash Kate! Is your precious ninja here to save us now? I don't see him anywhere. I thought you were different Kate, that you would have changed for me." There was silence in the room for a while. Then he speaks again, "I guess I was wrong about you Kate. I'm sorry I wasted all of your time, and Randy's." He says Randy's name like it was menacing to say. "I'll get out of his- I mean, your hair." He begins to walk out the door. I try to stop him, but I was too late. He was gone. At least now we don't have to worry about him.

**Marc's POV**

How could she? I thought that she and I had a thing. That we sparked. I guess I was wrong. At least one good thing cam out of all of this. I might have a hunch on who the ninja is. I think it might be Randy. Randy Cunningham. I have to get this information to Mac as soon as possible. He will be very pleased with the information. And once we take down that runt Randy, Kate will realize that she will have no choice but to be with me. It's perfect! I walk to Antfee headquarters, when I get there I tell the guard that I had some important information that Mac would be interested in. He lets me in and shows me to Mac. I am now face to face with the most bruceumest man alive. "Hello Mac, I am Marcus Zeako. I have some information on the ninja that may interest you."

"Is that so? What kind of information on the ninja?"

I grin at him, "I know who the ninja is."

His eyes widen, "You do? Who is it? Tell me."

"Now, now calm down. His name is Randy Cunningham."

"How do you know who the ninja is?"

"Because, I saw the mask and book myself. I even know where they are hiding. I can show you where the runt is if you'd like."

"Thank you my fellow follower, I will see to it that you are paid well and are given a proper permission for giving me such information. And yes, I would like for you to show me where they are hiding. But one more question. Who else is they?"

"Oh just two friends of his, a boy named Howy. And a girlfriend named Kate who I have my eye set on. Perhaps her love can be my payment for this information."

Mac grins at me. "Of course. Thank you for this information Marcus. But I don't want you to show me where they are hiding just yet. I want to make it a whole drama scene. Just do as I say, and you can kill the boy yourself. In front of the girl." I grin and am in love with the plan of me killing Randy in front of Kate. It will be the most amazing thing that will ever happen in my life.

"Thank you sir. May I now go?" Mac nods. A guard shows me to my room. It may not be much, but it was better than that filth pile I was living in for the past week. I will soon kill Randy Cunningham. And I will enjoy killing him in front of Kate, the girl of my dreams. Randy Cunningham, prepare to meat your fate.

**What is Mac going to do when he finally gets his hands on Randy? Or if Marcus gets to Randy first. Do you think that Randy's gang is going to survive this? And also, did you find this chapter to be interesting and very twisting? Let me know!**


	17. Chapter 17

When Howard and I get back to the hideout, I notice that Marcus is no longer there. Shweet, now I don't have to worry about Marcus figuring out I'm the ninja. But I don't see Kate anywhere. I look around the house and I finally find her in my room crying in a corner. I run over to her, "Kate, what's wrong? Did he hurt you?"

"No, he's gone Randy. He's a Mac follower. He wanted me to become one, I told him I didn't want to and he just broke out. He thought that I liked him and that I wanted to be with him. I think he's going to kill you Randy. I think he's going to kill you first, and then me." I hold her tight trying to calm her down. "I'm so sorry Randy. I'm just so stupid."

"Hey, don't say that. He fooled all of us; none of this is your fault. Just settle down."

She starts to calm down. "You don't understand Randy, he knows who the ninja is. He plans on taking the mask, give the mask to Mac, and kill you. He left his journal." She hands me a brown leather covered small journal. I take it and start to look through it. He had some crazy stuff in here about him, Kate, and me! Saying that he was going to kill me tonight, and ways he would do so. Not only that, but on the last page it said, 'prepare to meet your fate Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja'! He left that last page for me to read. He knew that I would find it. We need to get out of here as soon as possible. Who knows if Marc even told Mac of our location yet? I'm not taking any risks; I'm getting my friends and I out of here. NOW!

"Kate, pack everything you got. We need to get out of here now!" She jumps up and starts to grab anything that we may need.

I ran down stairs to tell Howard that we needed to get out of here and to pack everything that might be useful. I run in the kitchen to pack our food supply. Chips, pretzels, caned food. Anything. When I am done packing the food, I check on Howard to see if he was okay. He gives me the thumbs up and I give one right back at him. Then I go upstairs to check on Kate. "I'm ready, lets get out of here." We all put our red hooded sweatshirts on and put the hoods over our heads. We walked down the street looking for any place that could be used as a hideout. I couldn't think of any other place but the Game Hole. I tell them that we should stay in the Game Hole. They both agree with me and we head down to Game Hole. When we finally get there, we unpack and head to the junkyard for some mattresses, and just like last time; no charge. We carry the thousand pound mattresses all the way back to Game Hole. "So this is our new home now huh? It's going to be a lot tougher now that Mac knows who we are. We just need to be careful from now on. That means that when we need some more supplies, we go together. We can't leave one another alone for a second. Got it?" Howard and I both nod our heads at Kate. Things are going to change now for the ninja; now when Mac followers are talking about destroying the ninja, they're talking about me.

Howard looks at me, "Cunningham, I think that the ninja needs to retire for a while. A long while." I look at Howard in shock that he would say such a thing.

"But Howard, what if the Nomicon wants to teach me something new that can help me defeat the Sorcerer? I need to be there when it needs to teach me. Please you guys, you know I can't give them up." Howard and Kate look at each other, they both nod to each other. I don't like the look of this.

Kate walks over to me, "Randy, please. We can't risk anyone getting their hands on the mask and book. Who knows what will happen if Mac gets his hand's on them? It's the only way Randy, please; I don't want to make this hard." She looks at me with a sorrow filled face. She was begging me to give up being the ninja and holding the book. "Randy, it's only for a while. You can get them back when we know it's safe."

"No! It's never going to be safe here, look around you. If I don't do something soon, then this is going to be our life from now on. I need to settle things. I just need to hold onto the mask and book for just a little bit longer. Okay?"

They stayed quiet for a while but then they finally say with a surrendered look on their faces, "Okay." Just then, a bunch of people come barging in. Two men grab Howard and hold him by his arms; two other men do the same to me. I look over at Kate to see two other men hand cuffing her hands behind her back.

"What's going on here? Who are you people?" I look forward to see someone coming out from the crowd. It was Mac! "Mac? What are you doing here?"

He looks at me and observes me, "I remember now. You're that nice wad from my campsplosion. Boy oh boy, are you in a pickle now. I hope that you remember that just because you're the ninja now, doesn't mean that you're the right one."

"I am the right one, the Nomicon even said so. The only person that wasn't the right person to be the ninja was you Mac. You're just a shoob!"

"I am too the right person to be the ninja! I suggest you be careful with what you say. Don't forget that I now have your friends." He looks over at Kate. "Is this the girl Marc?" Marcus emerges from the crowd. Howard, Kate, and I all gasp.

Marcus walks over to Kate, "Yes, it is her. Thank you sir. Hello there Kate, I bet you missed me. Don't worry, soon you wont be a prisoner of the ninja."

"Marcus, you and I are never going to have a thing. And I'm not a prisoner of the ninja, you need to let me and my friends go." Kate says to Marcus.

"I would love to let you go Kate, but it seems that I have made a deal with Mac. The deal was that if I lead him to you three, then I could kill the ninja in front of you. And after your precious Randy is dead, you will come running to me." This cant be happening right now. It just can't.

"If you're going to kill Randy, then you're going to have to kill me first Marcus. I'm never letting you lay a hand on my family!" Marcus slaps Kate in the face.

"You shut your mouth missy! You can't do anything as long as you're handcuffed!"

I yell at Marcus to leave Kate alone, "Hey, just leave Kate alone you shoob." He puts all of his attention toward me.

"Ah, and Randy Cunningham. You think that you're so tuff just because you're the ninja. Well look at where you are now. I hope that you're ready to be killed in front of millions. Because I know that I'm going to enjoy it. And it will be the end of your duty of being the ninja!" Howard giggles at hearing Marcus say 'duty' so loudly. Marcus gives Howard an evil glance and Howard shuts up. Marcus walks away and says to Mac, "I'm done chatting with them."

"Take them away." I watch as Howard, and Kate are put in their own sacks. I am finally stuffed into one as well. I blacked out once I heard Mac say; "Today you captured the ninja, tomorrow you shall kill him in front of Norrisville Marcus."

**What will happen to Randy and his friends? Will Kate end up getting killed from trying to save Randy? And also, will any of you just speak the truth of what you think of my stories?!**


	18. Chapter 18

I wake up in a chair with my hands handcuffed behind the chair. The only light source in the room was the light bulb beaming over me. How did I end up like this? It all started when I became the next ninja. But how? Maybe the Nomicon is wrong, maybe I am the wrong freshman to be the ninja. None of this would have happened if I had been careful. Careful on being the ninja. I wish I wasn't the ninja anymore; I don't like being the ninja. Sure at first it was bruse; but now I know its not all fun and games. And because of my carelessness, I let the Sorcerer get out. Why should I even plan on escaping; I've lost everything. I've lost my family, being the ninja. And I lost the one thing I cant live without. My friends. I don't ever want to put the ninja mask on. It has brought too much disappointment in my life. Now the only thing left to do now is wait. Wait for Marc to come for me, and kill me. I put my head down, and surrender. I give up, "I'm so sorry. I failed the Nomicon, I failed Norrisville, I failed my friends. I failed myself." Just then, I hear Mac's voice come from the other side of the room.

"Well it's about time you realized that all you are is a failure. I hope that you have enjoyed your last few moments at being alive. Because once we take you out to that stage to be executed in front of Norrisville, I will be the ninja. Well, once we can find the mask." He didn't find the mask? I put it in my book bag. I guess he didn't find it yet. Well, I'm sure that after I'm dead he'll find it. "What? You have nothing to say? That's a shock, considering where your back talk has gotten you. I would shut up too if I was in your shoes." I put my head down, trying to ignore Mac. "Well then, looks like someone's being a smart. Unlike the other two we've got in the other rooms. As specially the girl." I flinch; I forgot they had Kate and Howard. They're going to have to watch Marc kill me. I don't want to put them in that situation; but maybe me being gone is going to be a good thing for Norrisville. I mean, this whole mess was my fault anyways. I need to pay for my mistakes. "It seems that I have found your weak spot." He gets in my face, "So remember, if you even try to escape. I'm going to make her life a living hell!" Yep. Things are going to be better in Norrisville without me here. You heard what Mac said, if I try to escape. Well I don't want to think of the horrible things that he would do to Kate.

With my head still down, I say to Mac, "Can you just end it already. I know all of the dumb stuff I've done in the past, you don't have to keep reminding me."

"Well isn't someone eager to die today. Just know that your little girlfriend will be looking into your eyes as she watches her precious ninja being killed. And don't worry, it will be short and painless." With all the destruction I've caused, I deserve a slow and painful. I just sit there. "Fine. Sack him." Out of nowhere, a sack is thrown over me from behind. I start to smell a shnasty gas in the air. What the juice is going to happen to Howard and Kate after I'm dead?

**Kate's POV**

I wake up in an empty black room with one light bulb over me. I am sitting in a chair. "It's about to you woke up, I've been waiting forever. How was your rest my beauty?" It was Marcus.

I lash out at him, yelling at him. "What makes you think that just because you've got me in this room with you, I'm going to kneel to my knees for you? You're nothing but a big, fat SHOOB!"

He runs up to me, getting all in my face, "I thought I told you to watch what you say? Don't forget, that I still have your precious ninja." I know Randy will fight back. He's not going to give up fighting for Norrisville. He's going to get the three of us out of here. But something is telling me that I'm wrong. Just like that, I watch from the day I laid eyes on Randy, to when we were in the Game Hole flash before my eyes. Over and over again. Then, I find myself inside the Nomicon! Words in blue pop in front of my face.

**You Both Proved That Your Love Is True; Now You Are Both Connected As The Ninja. When One Ninja Is Down; The Other Must Help Him Up.**

I am thrown back into reality; I think I was only gone for a couple of seconds because Marcus had just now changed his face expression. I got it! The Nomicon wants me to save Randy. I got to get to the Game Hole. I'm positive that Mac didn't get the mask yet. But how do I get to the Game Hole? I know what to do. "I'm so sorry my love. I thought I saw Randy in the room. You see, Randy was keeping me as a prisoner. He made me pretend to be in love with him. Everything I had ever said to you when Rand was in thee room was a lie. I am in love with you Marc, I have been since the day we met." He grins at me. I thought maybe if I can kiss up to him, then maybe he'll let me go to the Game Hole alone.

"I'm glad to hear that Kate, now we can be together forever. Without that street scumbag Randy! Well, it's good to know that I can trust now Kate."

Now's my chance to pop up the question, "Oh, by the way sweetheart. I was wondering if I could stop over at the Game Hole. I left something there that was given to me from my mother. Please! It's the last thing I have of her. She was killed when I was only three." He looks away from me and thinks for a little while.

He finally says, "Okay, I'm trusting you Kate. But just remember, I still have those two. And I'm sure you don't want them both to die." I hug him real tight and smirk that he was so foolish to have said yes. He blindfolds me and I find myself outside the building. "Be careful, and try not to be too long. Okay?" I nod and begin to walk toward the Game Hole.

I run through the entrance doors and toward the back of the store. I move a bunch of our suitcases that we had left there earlier and I finally find Randy's book bag. I dump out all the stuff inside until I finally find the mask. "There you are!" I pick up the mask and just stare at it. I hope that Randy washes it once in a while; after all, it is an 800-year-old facemask.

I throw the mask over my head; I can feel the blood in my body rushing through me. I feel strength course through me and into my head. This is the cheese! I jump up into the air and land in an 'I'm ready to fight' pose. It's time for me to save Randy and Howard. I sprint through Norrisville all the way to Mac Headquarters. But I took the mask off when I was just around the black. When I get there I only have to knock once, and I am pulled in. It was Marc, "Thank goodness you're here. It's time for the ninja to fall for good. Are you ready?" I nod to him and he escorts me to the stage where the curtains are closed. I look at the center of the stage to see someone sitting in a chair with a pillowcase over their head and their hands handcuffed behind their back. It was Randy. It was show time. Once those curtains would open, I would go into a closet, put the mask on, and will show up on the stage ready to get the three of us out of there. I hope this works. If not, then Marcus will have two people to kill in front of Norrisville.

**P.S. If you do not review my story, Howard will come to your house tonight and FART in your face! soooo. please review, also, do you guys think i'm a good writer?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Kate's POV**

Marc walks over to me, "Do you have anything to say to the weakling my dear?"

"No, I'd rather not even look at him. I'll be on the side of the stage to watch the execution." He grabs my arm before I can walk away.

"Are you sure you don't want to say anything to the runt before he is gone forever? I mean, you were his prisoner Kate." I just stare at Marc, then I look over at Randy still in the chair with the pillowcase over his head.

I finally say to Marc, "Actually, I would like to say something to him. But I would like to say it alone. Could I please have some privacy?" Marc thinks for a while. Then he says that I could talk to Randy alone. Marc walks backstage and now it was just Randy and I. I walk over to Randy and whisper to him, "Hey, are you okay?" He flinches; he was probably surprised that I was still alive.

"Kate how did you-" I tell him he needs to be quiet and that I would explain later. "If there is a later; Marcs about to kill me in front everyone in Norrisville. I'm sure that I won't be able to survive this one."

"Don't worry; I have a plan. I'm going to get us out of here. Just hang tight." I wrap things up with Randy and walk backstage. I run into Howard who was being walked around by a guard. I was going to tell him the plan, but I was afraid that the guard would have heard me. I look all over the place to find Marc, but he was nowhere to be found. He must be getting ready on stage. I walk to the side of the stage, and sure enough he was there. I give him a menacing grin and thumbs up. And the curtains begin to open.

**Randy's POV**

I hear people cheering and yelling, "Who is it? Take the sack off his head!" The curtains must have opened; I hope that Kate knows what she's doing. Whatever plan she's got, it better work; because if not then Kate and I will both be executed tonight. I hear Mac's voice now, "Hello fellow followers, as you know; we have finally captured the ninja. And that he will soon be paid for what he has caused us. Pain! Sorrow! Suffering! Ladies and gentlemen, here is the ninja!" The sack over my head is ripped off, I find myself looking at all of Norrisville. The room was silent; everyone had their mouths open in shock. Then, I hear people whisper among themselves saying stuff like, "Isn't that Randy from high school? He's the ninja? This must be some mistake." I look to my left to see Mac looking out to the crowd with delight in his face. I look to my right to see Marc with a knife in his right hand with a smirk on his face. I look to my left again to see Kate on the side of the stage. I try to mouth something to her, but she walked away before I could tell her. "Does anyone know who this young boy is? Please raise your hand if you do." Thousands raise their hands, "Well, as you can see, this boy was not what he seemed to be. He was keeping a secret from all of you, probably the biggest one. Now, before we end the ninja's life, would anyone like to say anything to him?" Nothing. No one bothers to say anything to me. "Very well." Mac turns and looks to Marc and backs away.

Marc turns the chair so that I am facing him. He mutters to me, "I'm going to enjoy sucking the life out of you!" I feel I sharp pain in my gut. I ache in pain; I try not to scream and try not to show mercy. I hear some of the people in the crowd gasp in horror. Before Marc can stab me again, I see the NINJA come out of nowhere.

The crowd is now confused and angry, "Hey, he's not the ninja. The ninja is right there. You were about to kill an innocent boy!"

Marc tries to explain to the crowd while the ninja cuts off my handcuffs. Howard comes running on the stage to help me get up. "Just hang tight bro; the ninja's going to get us out of here." The ninja kicks off every guard that tries to come up to Howard and me. When we finally get outside, the ninja picks me up and carries me. The ninja runs all the way to my house. I'm feeling week, I feel like I'm going to die at any moment now. The ninja lays me down on the couch, I see Howard right behind the ninja looking down at me.

"What-what's going on? Where's Katy?" The ninja heals me by wrapping my wound up in bandages.

"Randy, it's going to be okay." The ninja takes the mask off. "I'm right here." It was Katy. We all made it out alive. We're still alive.

I smile at Katy, "Thank you Katy. You saved us." I black ot.

**Howard's POV**

"Katy, is he going to be okay?" I can't believe that we went from meeting the new girl who my best bro fell in love with; to trying to survive while we're wanted by all of Norrisville. And now Randy's hurt.

"He's going to be okay. He may need to stay in bed for a while." She pauses, "You know Howard, things are going to change for us."

"What do you mean Katy?" She looks at me.

"Before Marcus left us and told Mac about Randy, I asked Randy if he could keep a promise for me."

"Yeah and?"

"And, well today Howard. We can't let Randy know that the ninja who saved him was me. I don't want him to think that I put the mask on just to feel the intensity of it. Please Howard, promise you won't tell Randy about this. If he thinks that it was me, just say that the ninja saved us, got us out of there, and left the mask behind before we could see who it was."

I don't think that Randy would mind that Katy saved him. He just saw Katy take the mask off. I guess I could just say that he thought he saw Katy take the mask off. I'll come up with something. "I promise Katy." She smile at me, boy she really does have blue eyes. Randy always talked about her before they started dating. He always told me about her eyes, how that if you look right into them you feel the urge to just do whatever she said. Like you were under a spell or something. That's just wonk. It's not true. I'm looking right into them, and I don't feel the urge to do whatever she says to do.

I think that maybe I should tell Katy about her mom. I've been keeping it from her for so long. She deserves to know about it. "Um, Katy. I need to tell you something, it's about your mom." Her bright smile turns into a depressing frown. I tell her about her mom and all about how I knew McFist did it. She looks at the ground when I finish telling her the whole story. Tears drip from her face and onto the floor. I put my hand on her shoulder, "I'm really sorry Katy, I wanted to tell you before. I just didn't know when the right time was to. The last thing I want to do is hurt you or Randy." She hugs me real tight. Youch! I feel like I'm being suffocated. This must be how Randy feels when Katy hugs him.

"Thank you Howard for telling me how my mother died."

"You're not mad or anything?"

She pulls away from me with tears of joy in her face, "Mad! I'm happy! Howard, because of you, my mother can rest in peace. I don't have to worry about who my mother's killers are anymore. You helped me Howard. Thank you." She gives me another hug; this time I hug her back. I guess she was right; I kind of did bring peace to her mother.

"Katy, do you think that Randy is ever going to want to put the mask on after all this?"

"I hope so. Things are starting to get out of hand, so he's going to need to take the Sorcerer down soon so we can all go back to the way things are." We both look down at Randy. Then I remember about when he goes into the book. I wonder what it looks like in there. Like what does he do when he goes in there? Well, I'm sure that whatever it is that goes on in there, is for the ninja's eye's only. Not mine.


	20. Chapter 20

I find myself inside the Nomicon. Why am I here? I don't remember opening the book before I blacked out. "Why did you suck me in here Nomicon? Am I dead or something?" Letters in purple slide in front of me.

**The Ninja's Identity Was Just Given Away In Front Of All Of Norrisville, You Must Stay Here Until I Know You Are Able To Protect Yourself**

"What the juice Nomicon? I can defend myself just fine. I mean, sure Mac captured me, but that was a surprise attack. Maybe you can just train me. You know so I don't need to where the mask. I know things are getting crazy; so I need to learn how to fight without the suit. So can you please train me?" I was practically on my knees begging for the Nomicon to teach me how to fight without the suit. There was a moment of silence. But then the Nomicon agrees to train me. "Shweet! Thanks Nomicon, don't worry; I will do my best to learn. So what am I going to learn first?" I hope that I'm not going to be in here long. I need to defeat the Sorcerer so things can go back to normal. Maybe I can learn something from the forbidden knowledge of the shadow warrior.

**You Might Not Be Ready For The Forbidden Knowledge Of The Shadow Warrior, Only The First Three Ninja's Were Ever Able To Master All Of Them; You Need The Mask In Order To Do One Anyways**

"Wait, did you just read my mind? That's wonk! So now I cant even think to myself in front of you?" Oh well. Lets just get down to business Nomicon.

**Very Well Ninja**

**Katy's POV**

I look down at Randy, wondering what is going through his head right now, what he is thinking about. I hope that Randy wakes up soon; Mac might be sending some of his guards or whatever to come and get us. Maybe we should find a new hide out. My house! It's perfect; nobody else knows where I live except Howard and Randy. "Howard, we have to get Randy to my house, we can stay there until Randy wakes up. I need you to help me carry Randy. Can you do that?" Howard nods to me. "Wait! The book! We need the book."

"You mean the Nomicon? I think I saw it glowing red in Randy's bag over in the kitchen. I'll go get it." I watch Howard go to grab the Nomicon, when he reaches for it, it glows furiously red. When Howard touches it he aches in pain. "Owe! What the juice? It burned me."

"What? Let me see." I walk over to the book to touch it, and it does nothing. No glow. No burn. Nothing. "That's weird." I put the book in my bag and go to the back of the house for the emergency wheel chair we had in case one of us got hurt and needed to retreat. Howard helps me put Randy into the chair. I put a blanket over him and we begin to head to my house. When we get there we bring Randy in the guest room. Howard and I set Randy down on the guest bed and put two blankets over him since it was starting to get cold. We leave the room and I shut the door behind me. Howard and I go into the living room and sit down on the couch. We were quiet; we didn't know what to say. There really wasn't anything to say anyways, I mean; the only thing we could do now was wait for Randy to wake up.

"Katy, your bag. Its glowing red." I look down at my tote bag to see that the Nomicon was glowing red. I pull it out and lay it down on the coffee table.

"What do you think I should do with it." I ask Howard.

"Open it. Something tells me that Randy is in there. I think that you and Randy are connected to the suit some how. Think about it, back at Randy's house; when I wen t to touch the Nomicon it burned me. But when you touched it; it did nothing. I think that it wants you to go inside of it. Just try Katy; maybe if you go inside you might see Randy. You can ask him what's going on. Please Katy." I look at Howard and think for a while. Then I look down at the Nomicon and open it, I am transported into a forest filled with trees.

"Katy? Is that you?" I turn around to see Randy. I run up to him and hug him real tight. He hugs me back holding me even tighter. "What are you doing here?" I explain to Randy how I got there and how the ninja saved us from Mac. Of course I stuck with the story that Howard and I planned on telling Randy if he ever thought that it was me who saved us. "Wow, I can't believe that someone found the mask and used it to save us. Then gives it back. I'm just so happy that we're all okay."

"Wait, don't you remember? You were stabbed by Marc. You're in my house in the guest bed."

He was surprised; I guess he forgot about the last couple minutes of what happened before he went unconscious. "I was? Wow. Well the Nomicon is keeping me here to teach me how to fight without using the mask."

"Randy, I don't think that the Nomicon is training you to fight without the mask." Randy looks at me with a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean the Nomicon isn't training me to fight?"

The ground starts to rumble. "The Nomicon is keeping you here so you wont get hurt again. You have to figure out a way to get out of here Randy! Howard and I need you!" Cracks form underneath my feet. A huge hole emerges and I start falling. "Please Randy, find a way out of here!" I am thrown onto the couch and the Nomicon slams itself shut.

"What happened? Did you see Randy?" I look at Howard, I am out of breath. I can't believe that the Nomicon is keeping Randy in there. I need to figure out a way to get Randy out of there.

"Randy's fine. But the Nomicon wont let him out of there. Randy thought that it was just training him to fight without the mask. But when I tried to tell Randy that the Nomicon was keeping him in there it kicked me out."

Howard looks down at the book. "Really? The Nomicon is keeping Randy from leaving. That's just wonk." I hope Randy listens to me and tries to reason with the Nomicon. Howard and I really need Randy more than ever.

**Randy's POV**

"Nomicon, are you really keeping me here just so I don't get hurt again?" I can't believe that the Nomicon would do something like this to me.

**You Must Stay Alive Until It Is Time For The Next Ninja To Be Chosen**

I'm so mad right now; Norrisville is being destroyed every second I'm not out there trying to defeat the Sorcerer. It was the ninjas duty to protect Norrisville from all evil. So why wont the Nomicon let me fulfill my duty? "Why can't you just trust me Nomicon? I need to get out there and fight for Norrisville. I need to get out there and clear my name. Please Nomicon, you have to listen to me." The ground begins to rumble. I kneel down to me feet so I don't fall.

**I Shall Not Take Any Risks Losing You, You May Be The Ninja And You May Think That You Are Unstoppable; But You Are Still A Human, A Human Who Can Die From Doing Something Stupid**

Something isn't right about the Nomicon; its almost like it doesn't want me to defeat the Sorcerer. I need to get to the bottom of this; the Nomicon wouldn't just keep me in here just to keep me safe. It would train me and teach me stuff about the forbidden knowledge of the shadow warrior. I hope that Katy and Howard will be okay without me until I can figure out a way out of here.


	21. Chapter 21

**Katy's POV**

I get up and run into the guest bedroom where Randy was in. I just sit there; staring at him. "Oh Randy, I hope you can figure out a way to get out of the Nomicon." I sit there on the cold floor shivering. I see Howard walk in and come over to me.  
"Hey, you okay?" Howard asks.  
I look up at him, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about Randy. He's our only hope on defeating the Sorcerer. And things are getting worse each day. I know that Randy will get out of the Nomicon; I'm just not sure when and how he plans to." A shivering chill wisps through my body.  
Howard puts a blanket over me, "I know what you mean; ever since Randy became the ninja things have gotten tough. It was hard for us to even have a simple lunch without the school being attacked." I giggle at Howard. He's one of my closest friends. If something ever happened to him or Randy; I wouldn't be able to live with myself.  
I look back over at Randy who was starting to make face expressions in his sleep. I look closer and see small drops of sweat come down from his forehead. I guess Randy is trying to reason with the Nomicon and it's being stubborn.  
"Howard, when you first met me; were you ever suspicious about me?"  
"I actually did have a bad feeling about you. But now I know I can trust you. I mean, you're dating my best friend; you proved that I can trust you." I smile at Howard.  
Out of no where, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, "OWE!" I grab my stomach and squeeze it tight. Howard puts his hands on my shoulders. "I'm fine; I just need some sleep. I'll stay here in case he wakes up. You go ahead and sleep up stairs." He nods his head and leaves the room. The pain was getting worse and worse. I bare through the pain and try to fall asleep. But I just can't. I try standing up; but I trample and fall. I can't feel my legs. What the juice is going on? I lift my head up and find myself looking at a boy with a mask over his face. He was about my height and probably around 15 or 16 years old. He had dark evil eyes; they look right through my soul. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. "Who-who are you?" I say with my voice filled with fear.  
"I am the one person who you and your pathetic friend needs to survive." I get another sharp pain in my stomach again. "The pain is just going to get worse."  
"That doesn't answer my question on who you are!" He grabs me by the neck and pulls me close to his face.  
"Like I said; I'm the only person that you and that boy need in order to survive." He glances over at Randy. He throws me down on the ground and walks over to Randy. All I could do was just sit there and watch as the misterious boy look down at Randy. "What could you possibly see in this boy. He may be the ninja, but that doesn't mean that he is a good lover." He turns around to look back at me. "You're Kaitlin Breakwood aren't you? I've heard stories about you and the ninja working together; but I never thought they were true." I was speechless I couldn't talk. The pain in my stomach was beginning to make me lose consciousness.  
I ache in pain and lye there on the ground. Helpless. "Can you please help me; I can't take the pain any longer. Please, I'll do anything!" He quickly runs over to me and covers my mouth with his hand.  
"Sshh, you don't want to alarm anyone. I would like to help you. But you and this pathetic boy need to learn how to trust one another."  
I begin to lose consciousness, his hand was still over my mouth. I try to call for Howard but nothing. My eyes begin to water; we had just escaped from Mac, we had just gotten away from the enemy. Why was all of this happening to us? Why us? Why me? Why Randy? When he starts to realize that I am too weak to scream; he removes his hand from my mouth. My eyes half open, I say to the misterious boy "Why are you doing this to us? Why are you hurting me?"  
He simply replies to me, "Because I can."


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on Nomicon; why can't you just let me go?" I'm starting to get fusterated with the Nomicon. Why won't it just let me go? It just doesn't make any seance. Suddenly I see a flash of light and find myself looking down at my body in a bed. I look around the room and see Katy on the ground aching in pain. "Katy!" She doesn't hear me. What the juice is this? I glance over at the door and see someone walk in. He walks over to Katy and just stares down at her. Katy was now terrified; she was looking into his eyes and I could just feel her fearfulness of looking at the guy. He covers her mouth with his hand. "Hey, leave her alone!" Wonk! I forgot, they can't hear me.

Then I hear Katy ask him why he was hurting her and all he said was, "Because I can." Before I can see anything else, I am flashed back into the Nomicon.

"Please Nomicon, you have to let me go; there's some stranger in the house. I'll do anything Nomicon just please let me out!" My whole life flashes before my eyes. But then I'm in someone else's memory. I don't know whose it was, but I just knew it was a memory.

There was a boy who was about 15 years old. He was sitting on a park bench staring at someone. I turn around to see Katy! She starts walking toward him. The boy smiles at Katy. He was wearing a short sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans. He jumps up and runs toward Katy and gives her a long hug. They pull away from each other and Katy says to him, "I've missed you so much I can't believe my dad actually thought that I was just going to pick up groceries." They kiss. And not just a half second kiss; I mean a seven second long kiss! Who is this guy and why is he kissing my Katy?!

"So you lied to your dad? You're such a bad girl Kitty Kat." He says to Katy with a grin on his face. They look into each others eyes.

Katy finally says to the unknown boy, "I love you Dylan." Okay, so his name is Dylan; Katy's ex-boyfriend I hope.

"I love you too Kaitlin." He pulls her in close and just stares into her eyes. It starts to rain; he takes his his jacket that was on the bench and puts it over her. "Come on, lets get out of here." They both run off. Wow. Why aren't I that romantic?

I then am flashed in someone's room. It sure wasn't Katy's. I look down and see Dylan and Katy cuddling on the bed together. Dylan gazes in Katy's eyes, "Katy, I think we need to talk."

Katy looks confused, "What is there to talk about? Is something wrong?"

"It's just your dad Katy; don't you think that he's a little paranoid?"

"No. Why would you say that?"

Dylan puts a hand on Katy's shoulder, "Dont you see Katy? He's trying to keep us apart."

Katy is now annoyed with Dylan, "No he's not. He's just trying to protect me! Remember what happened to my mother Dylan? Do you really want the same thing to happen to me?"

Dylan seems to be getting angry with Katy, "What is wrong with you? Did he brainwash you over night or something? Your dad said it himself, he never wanted you to see me again! And the only way we can ever be together is if we run away together. Please Katy; come with me, run away with me so we can spend our lives together." He pulls out a hand to Katy.

She hesitates to Dylan, "No Dylan, my dad was right about you. I should have never came here." She grabs her tote bag and was about to get up but Dylan grabbed her wrist.

"What did you just say to me?" He was now furious with Katy, "What makes you think you can just talk to me like that?" She tries to pull her hand away but with no budge. He pulls her into his face. "You are going to regret ever saying no to me Kaitlin Breakwood! And by the way, I'm the only other person in the house. And it's going to stay that way all day!" I don't like where this is going.

"Dylan, let me go!" She yells at the monster. When she yells at him, she gets a stinging slap to the face that throws her on the bed. She puts one hand on her cheek with horror and shock in her face. She glances over at the door. And tries to make a run for it. She has trouble opening the door and almost gets it open; but Dylan grabs her from behind. She squirms and fights for Dylan to let her go. She screams for help; but Dylan covers her mouth. He throws Katy on the bed. She wants to run but she couldn't. She was frozen in time.

I look over at Dylan, who had grabbed a bat from his closet. "You better think twice next time you want to say no to me!" He swings the bat down and it hits Katy on her shoulder. He hits her with the bat over and over again. I can't watch anymore; but something was keeping me from looking away.

Katy's face was filled with tears, "Why are you doing this to me?"

The one thing that Dylan said to her was, "Because I can." I know who he is! The guy that is in Katy's house right now attacking her in the guest room with me in it.

All of the sudden I see red and blue flashing lights. I'm outside of the monsters house. There were cop cars all on the street and I could hear police dogs barking. I turn to my right to see Katy in the arms of her father with a blanket over her. I turn to my left to see two police men walking Dylan out of his house with handcuffs on him. I look behind me to see a young woman being interviewed by a police officer, "What did you say you heard next door ma'am?" The police officer asked the lady.

"I heard the girl screaming and yelling. I heard a little bit of muffling at the beginning of it all. It was so horrible when I started hearing the thumping sounds of the bat hitting her body. I just didn't want to listen to any of it anymore." Dylan came back for revenge on Katy! And I'm pretty sure that he's going to kill me after he's done with Katy; since I'm her boyfriend now.

I'm back in the Nomicon now. Is that why the Nomicon didn't want me to come out yet? Well whatever it was, I don't care. Because now I can feel myself coming out of the Nomicon.


	23. Chapter 23

I open my eyes and gasp like I was suffocating. I turn my head and see Katy on the floor unconscious. I look around the room to make sure that Dylan wasn't in there. I grab a small pole that was sitting at the end of the bed. I walk around the house to make sure that Dylan was gone. I almost hit Howard with the pole. "Randy!? What are you doing out of here? Where's Katy?"

I grab his arm, "Quick, follow me!" We run into the guest room where Katy was still laying down on the ground. Howard and I run over to her. I hold her in my arms trying to wake her up. "Who did this to her? And why?"

"It's a long story; I'll explain to you later. Right now we need to figure out a way to wake Katy up." I lay Katy on the bed and cover her up. "Howard, stay here with her. I'll go get a cold rag." I run to get the cold rag and swoop back into the room. I put the rag over her forehead. "This should cool her down." While we wait for Katy to wake up, I explain to Howard how I think I might know who did this Katy.

"Wait. This means that Katy was keeping something from you; she was keeping a secret from you Cunningham." Howard was right; Katy did keep this a secret. But why? Why didn't she tell me earlier? I'm sure that she has an explanation.

"I know bro, but I'm sure she has a reason why she didn't tell me about it. I trust Katy Howard she's hasn't doubted me yet; she's not going to doubt me now." Howard just looks at the ground with a concerned look on his face.

Suddenly, I see Katy move. I look at her and her eyes widen. "Leave him alone! Randy wake up!" She was terrified and confused. I calm her down when she realizes that I am okay. She falls into my arms, begins to cry, and doesn't let go of me. "Oh Randy, I was so scared; I thought he was going to kill you." I rub her back and comfort her.

"Katy, it's okay. You're safe now don't worry." I sit her up so I can see her face, "Now Katy, I need you to tell me, do you know who he was?"

She rubs her tears away with her sleeve, "No I don't know who could've figured out where I lived. You and Howard are the only people that know where I live. And…." She stops talking and is frozen. She didn't want to say the third persons name. I could tell.

"Katy, I know about Dylan. Why didn't you ever tell me about him and what he did to you?" I glance over at Howard; he gets up and walks out of the room. "I told you that you could tell me anything Katy."

She has a guilty look on her face, "I didn't tell you about him Randy because he was a time in my life that I wanted to forget about. It was a really traumatic time in my life Randy. I couldn't sleep at night; I had to go to court to go on the stand. It was scary; I almost committed suicide because I couldn't take anymore of being afraid that he would come back to kill me. I just didn't want to bring those memories back Randy. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." I put my hand on her shoulder. She glances up at me still with a guilty face.

"It's okay Katy; the important thing is that I'm out of the Nomicon now, we're all safe, and nobody got hurt." She frowns at me. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I don't think that last part is 100% accurate."

"What do you mean Katy?"

She slowly begins to sob; she puts her head down and covers her face with her hands, "I think he, I think he…" I scoot over to her and put an arm around her.

"It's okay Katy, you can tell me."

"I think he put something inside my body."

"What do you mean you think he put something inside you Katy?"

She lifts up her face; "I think that he put some kind of poison in me. I think he did it for revenge for a way to kill me without waking you up." I'm surprised he didn't kill me while I was asleep since he knew I was Katy's boyfriend.

"Don't worry Katy, we'll figure everything out."

She looks up at me, "Randy, he knows that you're the ninja. And I'm pretty sure that he's not a big fan of him."

"It's nothing I can't handle. Besides, everything is going to be going back to normal very soon. I'm out of the Nomicon and I'm going to be coming up with a plan to take the Sorcerer. Just relax Katy, I've got everything under control."

She gives me a look, "Promise?"

I smile at her, "Promise." I got keep this promise to Katy. I don't want to be stuck in this life anymore. Being under control of the Sorcerer; it just doesn't work. I want things to go back to normal; where the ninja is known as an 800-year-old protector, where I'm known as the shoob-tastic dweeb who's just trying to survive high school. I don't care if I was known as the dweeb; I'd rather be a dweeb than be dead.

She hugs me, "Thank you Randy. And also, promise me that you wont get killed in the process for me. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Okay I promise that I wont get myself killed Katy."


	24. Chapter 24

**At Mac Headquarters**

Mac was furious that Randy and his friends had gotten away; he was right there on stage. How could he have gotten away? Mac was yelling at Marc for letting the ninja and Howard take Randy off stage, "How stupid could you be? He was right there in front of you; and you let him get away!"

"Hey, don't blame me for this; blame the guards. They were the ones who were supposed to make sure that no one got away. Besides, we'll get him again. Trust me."

Mac gives Marc an evil look, "That's just the problem Marcus, I don't know if I can trust you anymore. I heard that you let the girl go out without any supervision; that ninja could have been her! She used you, you idiot!"

Marc feels guilty and foolish. But he mostly feels used. "But, but she said that she loved me. She said that he was keeping her as her a prisoner. I didn't think that she would have done this."

Mac turns away from Marc, "I'm afraid that you have failed me Marcus. I thought that you had potential Marcus, but I was wrong. You're nothing to me now." Mac snaps his fingers and two guards come in "Get rid of him."

The two men grab Marc by his arms, "Wait, I can still help you! Please, I'll do anything just don't let me go back to having to live on my own."

"Bye rodent." The two men carry Marcus out of the room. Mac listens to Marcus as he screams for mercy down the halls of the building. He walks over to his broken glass window and looks out at the destroyed town. "I will find you Randy Cunningham. I will come after you and kill you myself."

**Randy's POV**

I'm training to defeat the Sorcerer; Katy and Howard have been helping me train all day. Which means a lot to me. I can't waste any time training. Every second of my day counts. "Um Cunningham, I think that you've had enough training for one day. Maybe you should rest for a little while."

"No honkin' way dude! I need to make sure that I'm strong enough to bring peace back in Norrisville." I say to Howard.

"Randy, Howards right; you have been training for awhile now. And Howard and me are tired too. Maybe we should all get some rest." Katy Says to me all worn out.

I guess a little sleep will bring some energy back to me, "Okay fine. But I think that I'll stay down here and train a little but longer. You guys head up, I'll be fine." Howard and Katy turn and look at each other. Then they begin to head up to bed."

"Night." They both say to me.

I look outside; it's completely dark out. I'm sure that Howard and Katy won't notice that I'm gone for just a little while. I grab a red jacket hoodie and throw the hood over my head. I walk out through the back door as quietly as possible. I start walking down the sidewalk. I'm trying to think of a plan to take down the Sorcerer. Wait, where is McFist? Why haven't I heard anything about him? Is he dead? I don't care anymore; he's the reason why Norrisville is all in this mess. And now I have to be the one to clean it all up.

"Hey, you!" I turn my head around to see someone about ten feet away from me. I couldn't really see who it was since it was dark out. "What makes you think that you can stop all of this? That you can bring down the Sorcerer?"

"What are you talking about? Who are you?"

His voice becomes angry, "You know what I'm talking about. I know your secret Randy; you can't hide it from everyone forever. Everyone's going to find out sooner or later."

Who is this guy? And how does he know my name? "Look, I don't know who you are; but you don't know anything about me. So I suggest that you walk away now before I make you." Suddenly he is behind my back with a knife to my throat.

"You're right, you don't know who I am; but I know you. I know everything about you and your friends. You think that just because you've got some kind of costume that makes you powerful when you put it on, you're untouchable. But without it on," He says the next part with a deep and pleasurable voice, "you're a nobody."

He was right; I am nothing without the mask. "Okay, so maybe you do no one or two things about me. But that still doesn't explain what you are planning on doing to me."

"Well I'll tell you this Randy, I'm not going to kill you. I'm just here to let you know that if you try anything stupid to take down the Sorcerer; you'll deserve what's coming for you."

"Look, I'm not here to fight or talk to anyone; I just came out here to clear my thoughts. That's all."

"Well you've gotten yourself in more than just a little walk around the block. MOVE!" We begin to walk forward. We were walking for a good twenty minutes. The whole time he had the knife to my neck. Where is he taking me? We finally stop in front of a small building. He pushes me through the doors and into an empty room. He pulls the knife away and pushes me into the center of the room. I look behind me and see a light turn on. There was a desk and an office chair. The person who was sitting in it was facing the wall. "I brought him to you sir; would you like me to stay or leave?"

The man in the chair turns around; McFist! "Stay, in case he tries to do something stupid." He glares at me with evil in his eyes. I see his eyes turn red. I feel a sharp pain in my stomach; I fall to the ground while holding my stomach. "Thanks to you young boy, I was given the power to be able to hurt people from a distance. You could be on the other side of the world and I could still be able to hurt you." The pain gets worse every time he says a word. "Now lets get down to business; I've heard that you have a plan to defeat the Sorcerer. Well let me tell you this boy; if you even think about doing something to take down the Sorcerer. I'm going to make your life a living hell!" He snaps his fingers and the boy who brought me here starts kicking me over and over. It was about a whole minute long until McFist finally snaps his fingers again; and the boy stops and the pain that was once in my stomach goes away. "Now am I clear?" I nod. "Take him away." The boy grabs me and throws me back outside. I was alone.

"Cunningham!" I turn to see Howard running up to me. "Thank goodness you're okay! You're lucky I didn't decide to wake Katy up to help me find you. You know how she is when you're in danger and stuff. What are you doing out here?"

I hold my arm, "I was just taking a walk. I'm fine lets just hed back home." He has a suspicious look on his face but then shrugs and we begin to walk back home. I didn't want to tell Howard about what had just happen. I was still planning on taking down the Sorcerer I just thought that if I kept this to myself then I wouldn't have to listen to anyone brining it up.


	25. Chapter 25

So it's been over a week since McFist and I had our 'little talk' and I think I'm ready to take on the Sorcerer. I have to go alone; I can't risk Howard and Katy getting hurt. But I can't just go up to them and say that I'm going to go destroy the Sorcerer. I have to leave them; I'll leave them a letter explaining to them why I went without them; and if I die in the process of it, to just stay where they are. I don't want them to die trying to save Norrisville because I couldn't. I'll need to leave first thing in the morning. "Cunningham!" Howard yells at me while I was thinking. He must have been yelling my name for over seven minutes now. I look at him, "Are you okay? Is something bugging you bro?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from training last night. That's all." He shrugs and begins to head back into his room. "Oh hey, do you know if Katy has come out of her room yet? She's been so antisocial since the 'Dylan thing'."

He shakes his head "Nope, don't worry Cunningham; I'm sure that she'll come out of there sooner or later."

I smile at Howard, "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean its not like she can spend the rest of her life in there. Right." Howard rolls his eyes. Maybe I should leave now. I mean Howard is going to be spending his day in his room trying to figure out how I can improve my training, and I'm pretty sure that Katy isn't going to be coming out of her room any time soon. So as soon as I hear Howard shut his door I jump up from the couch and grab the mask and leave the letter on the counter for Howard and Katy. I head back to where I was once held as a prisoner by the Sorcerer. I swoop down the vent where I escaped from. I was back where it started; it ends here. Today is the day that I take down the Sorcerer; that I at least try to trap him back down here. And to keep him here for the rest of my high school years. I put the mask over my face and yell, "All right Sorcerer, I'm here now. Let's settle this."

A green fog comes out from a pipe and comes over to me. It swirls all around circling me. The frog starts to swirl about five feet away from me. As the fog clears up, I can see that it is the Sorcerer. I grab my sword from my suit and ready myself. The fog finally clears up; the Sorcerer gives me an evil grin, "Young boy, the first ninja couldn't defeat me. He managed to trap me down here; but you're just a mere fourteen year old. You're not even matured yet; you still laugh and play and put those you love the most in danger. What makes you think that you'll be able to even lay a hand on me?"

"That's the thing, I don't know if I'm going to defeat you; but it's worth a shot. You may think that I'm an immature shoob now; but I've learned from my mistakes. And now, I'm putting what I learned to good use."

The Sorcerer just looks at me and finally says to me, "Well if you want to try to defeat me go right ahead boy. No ones _stopping _you!" I run towards him with my sword ready to stab him in his gut. Before I can even give him a paper cut, he pulls a sword of his own out of his sleeve. Our swords were now being used like shields. I was leaning over his trying to get him to drop it. He suddenly gets a burst of strength and I'm thrown onto the ground. "You poor boy, I almost feel sorry for how weak you are. But you are wearing the mask and you should have a little more strength from it, I guess you're just giving up." He lifts his sword in the air, "I should just put you out of your misery." He brings it down toward me and I roll out of the way.

I jump to my feet and throw a ninja ring at him. It only slices the side of his face, it was like a paper cut. He touched the cut with his hand then looks at his hand and then me with shock. "You're going to die now child!" He runs up to me I throw tripping balls at him but no use. I lift up my sword, closed my eyes, and just swung. I hear an aching screech; I open my eyes to see that I had sliced the Sorcerer in his stomach. He fell onto his knees and became unconscious. I dropped my sword onto the ground in surprise that I had actually done it. I defeated the Sorcerer. I fell on my knees.

"Cunningham we-" I look up to see Howard and Katy staring at me with weapons in their hands. "You-you did it? You killed him? We won!"

"Howard, he's not dead; he's just unconscious. Randy sliced him." Katy looks up at me, "So what are you going to do now?"

"He's going to be locked up back down here where he can't hurt anyone else. I know you think that it would be best to kill him; but you guys know I would never have the guts to kill anyone. I'll attach the ancient chains back onto him and everyone will be de-stanked." And after I put those chains on the Sorcerer, McFist would lose his power that the Sorcerer had given him. I pull out the Nomicon and am sucked inside; it shows me how to lock the Sorcerer back up using the art of medal. I come back into reality and do the art of medal as quickly as possible. The Sorcerer was back to being chained up underneath the school. "I have to let everyone know that everything is okay. That we can re-build Norrisville. I have to go to the highest building that hasn't been destroyed yet."

Howard and Katy think, "McFist Industries!" Howard says very loudly.

I nod to them, "Okay let's go."

We quickly run toward McFist industries and I get us to the top of the building. "You guys stay inside, I don't want anyone to recognize me by just seeing you two. Please." They look at each other then back at me and nod. I walk to the edge of the building; I look down at what was once Norrisville. "Citizens of Norrisville, I know you may think that I left you all to defend for yourselves; but I promise you all that if I ever did such a thing I would kill myself." I start to see people peeking out of the windows and doors of buildings, "It was my duty to protect you all; to keep you all safe no matter what. But six months ago, I failed that duty. I was trapped; the Sorcerer kept me as his prisoner. But I have now defeated him; he is no longer the ruler of Norrisville. Norrisville is now free!" I now see a huge crowd of people gathering around the building, "I'm sorry that I let you all down; I will never make that mistake of disappointing you all ever again. I am from now and forever; the ninja of Norrisville." Everyone cheers and claps with excitement and happiness. Everything is going to be back to normal.


	26. Chapter 26

**The story's not over yet! I'll be making a whole other story involving Marcus and Dylan! I'll give you all a little info of the story. So everything as gone back to normal the Sorcerer is back in his prison, Norrisville is being rebuilt. A happy ending right!? Wrong! If you forgot all about Dylan and Marcus and you just thought that was the end of them. You're dead wrong. They're back, and they're not just back for Katy: they're back for Randy. They are both going to be working along side together. What do you think is going to happen in my new story? And also, what other Disney XD shows do you think I should right fan fiction on?**


End file.
